


haikyu sins

by ouiner (iwainyoomi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 30,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9752021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwainyoomi/pseuds/ouiner
Summary: this is all works from my old imagines blog on tumblr (haikyu-sins). i wanted to delete it but i don't want to delete all my work, so here is all of it compiled into one. every work will have it's own ratings and warnings.





	1. kuroo tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: hello! super excited for this blog aye! anyways what about a scenario kuroo and his fem!s/o getting married, like they're still in university and stuff like that? thank you :)
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

when he first proposed, his s/o was completely caught off guard. neither had been making much money as they were still limited to juggling minimum wage jobs and college at the same time, so to see that beautiful ring in the tiny box with her kitty on one knee was shocking. he had to have been saving up for a while to be able to afford something so expensive. 

however, she knew that none of that mattered, because she said yes without a second thought and couldn’t be any happier to marry him. of course, with the ring having been so expensive as it was, it would be a while before they could be wed to be able to have a nice wedding. they both knew they wouldn’t be able to afford a big exquisite wedding, but that didn’t lower their spirits for all that mattered was that they would be able to spend the rest of their lives together, secured by rings donned on the left hand. 

it took about a year or so for them to get a decent amount saved up for their wedding, but it seemed to pass quickly for them. 

she walked down the small aisle filled with only close friends and family, her arm attached to that of her father-figure. when she reached kuroo and the priest, her father-figure released her and sat in his own seat that had been reserved for him in the front. 

s/o’s simple white sundress blew lightly with the breeze as the small waves of the ocean slowly crept at her and kuroo’s bare feet. vows were exchanged, “i do”’s were said, and rings were placed on the ring fingers of their left hand. 

when the simple phrase “you may kiss the bride” was said, kuroo smirked and immediately swooped her off her feet and smashed his lips onto hers passionately, making the kiss short but sweet.

the rest of their night was spent with their friends and family, eating, drinking, and dancing under the stars.


	2. kuroo tetsurou & oikawa tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hello there, i'm no mobile so i can't read the rules but can you write a threesome with kuroo oikawa and their fem!so please, thank you very much
> 
> rating: explicit  
> warnings: underage

team of seijou walked into the building where their game would be held against nekoma.

the teams began their warm ups while s/o moved the the sidelines and sat beside the coach where she would be watching the game. oikawa began practice tosses while spikers would spike the balls.

he looked over see if his s/o were watching him with her beautiful smile as usual that always encouraged him, but he didn’t see that this time. he saw her focusing on something completely different, with a blush on her face that he’d only seen from his own actions towards her. he followed her gaze to see kuroo tetsurou with his shirt off, switching into his jersey from his practice t-shirt right there in public, rather than having done it previously or in the bathroom. he didn’t like her looking at him that way. she was only supposed to look at him that way. he’d have to ask her about that later. 

soon the game came and passed, leaving nekoma to win the game. oikawa couldn’t play well with that thought eating away at his mind. what if she was cheating? no, she wouldn’t do that. that wasn’t like her at all. maybe she was just flustered from seeing kuroo’s well-built body out in the open so suddenly and unexpectedly. yeah, that had to be it. 

he approached her after the game, drying his sweat with a small towel and sipping water. 

“tooru, are you feeling alright? you don’t seem like yourself.” 

“i’m lost in thoughts i guess. could you answer something for me?” 

“of course,” she replied, “what’s wrong?” 

“why are you blushing when you look at kuroo? i don’t like it.” 

“it’s nothing. stop being so jealous. there is nothing going on between me and him.” 

“that doesn’t answer my question.” he replied, narrowing his eyes at her. 

she looked towards the floor, “…promise you won’t get mad?” 

“depends. i can’t promise anything.” he said, crossing his arms across his chest childishly. 

“i had a dream last night,” she started to trail off, clearly wanting to leave the topic closed. 

“and?” 

“..and you, kuroo, and i had a threesome.” his face went blank and blushed slightly, not knowing how to respond. he had to admit, that would actually be kinda hot. he was kinda curious about trying it with a guy. but he would never say that out loud. 

“…are you mad? im so sorry, tooru, i know i’m disgusti-” 

“i’m not mad. you can’t control your dreams. did you- did you like it?” the both of them began to blush more. 

“i-i…. would you be mad if i said i did?” 

he began to smirk, “not at all. in fact, how about we go ask him if we can make your dream come true?

~

soft pants and moans could be heard coming from the storage closet. inside, oikawa’s s/o leaned against the wall while one boy kissed and sucked at her collar bone, the other kissing her and beginning to remove her shirt. 

kuroo bit down on the sensitive skin of her neck, causing her to moan his name into tooru’s mouth. 

tooru took this as a challenge to see who could make her moan more, so he tossed her shirt and bra on the floor, beginning to knead his hands into her breasts, receiving the results he desired, hearing his name come from her mouth next. he smirked against her before breaking the kiss and bending down to his knees, beginning to suck and nip at her breasts. 

“tooru” came from her mouth once again in a breathless bliss, only sending more blood down to his already developing erection. 

kuroo took this opportunity to take over her mouth, dominating and pushing his tongue into her mouth. she lifted her hands up and began tugging at his black locks. his erection was not long behind oikawa’s. 

she lowered her hands and gripped at kuroo’s clothed cock, causing him to grunt into her mouth. she felt a hand slip its way into her panties and begin to rub slowly at her clit. 

“tooru~” she moaned, breaking away from kuroo’s kiss, only encouraging oikawa to push his finger further. 

kuroo took this opportunity to make things easier by pulling her skirt and panties down. he licked his own finger before sticking it in right beside tooru’s, helping to prepare her and pleasure her. she covered her mouth to try to keep her moans quiet as one finger rubbed at her g-spot and the other rubbed at her a-spot. both males pulled their fingers out. 

tooru crouched below her and lifted his head up to be able to lick at her womanhood while she was still in her standing position. her legs were shaking and about to give out before kuroo gave held her up against him. after a few minutes of growing bored of having no pleasure for himself, kuroo grabbed oikawa by the chin and pulled his lips to his, passionately kissing him. 

oikawa kissed back after a second of realizing what was going on, leaving his s/o to rub her thighs together out of arousal. “come on guys, let’s just fuck already.” she said. the boys pulled away from each other and removed their own clothes, allowing their erections to come free. 

kuroo got out a condom from the pocket of his volleyball bag and handed it to tooru. 

tooru opened the small foil package and rolled the condom onto his steel-hard dick before bending his s/o over and slowly penetrating her vagina. she gasped a bit from the sudden pleasure and bit her lip to hold back another moan. 

kuroo positioned himself in front of her, and she took his dick into her mouth and began to bob her head and suck, using her hand to pump whatever she couldn’t fit into her mouth. he groaned and bucked his hips slightly at the feeling of her teeth grazing his manhood. 

oikawa began to thrust himself into her faster, causing her blow job to become more sloppy but nonetheless pleasureable. 

kuroo soon released himself into her mouth. she surprised him by swallowing it all and licking up the remains on his penis. 

oikawa’s thrusts began to get sloppier and his pants got heavier as his cocked throbbed, alerting that he would soon cum. he groaned out his s/o’s name with his orgasm. he pulled out of her, both males holding onto the wall for support while they came down from their euphoria. 

his s/o sat herself down on the floor against the wall. she panted, “that was fucking awesome.”


	3. hinata shouyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aoko-rain asked: hi there! ur blog looks great already! may i request a dom hinata nsfw scenario please? good luck on ur blog!
> 
> rating: mature  
> warnings: underage

the stressful week of finals had finally past, giving a feeling of relief to most students in the school of karasuno. hinata shouyou, on the other hand, wasn’t feeling very relieved. 

his s/o had been studying for finals for several weeks now to ensure good grades, but his sexual tension from the lack of sex they had been having had begun to build up more and more by the week. his teenage hormones were going wild, and he was beginning to lose control of himself more and more as he continued to walk them to their home. 

much to his pleasure, their driveway was empty, signing that their family was not at home at the moment. his s/o opened the door and let them both in before proceeding to take off their shoes and leave them by the door. 

“i’m so glad that finals are finallyyy over. i’m hungry. are you hungry, shouy-mmm..” he slammed his s/o into the wall and immediately began roughly kissing them. he ran his hands through their hair and down their sides. 

he pulled back a second and looked them into their eyes, “you don’t know how long i’ve waited for this, (name).” he licked his lips before attacking their neck with kisses and bites, causing his s/o to moan softly in the back of their throat. 

“shouyou, can we at least- ah- take this to the bed?” he pulled back once again and smirked before practically dragging them to the bedroom and shutting the door quickly behind him. he jumped into the bed, pulling his s/o with him and rolling above them before beginning to kiss them passionately and quickly once again. 

blood was quickly flowing to his lower region, and he let out a throaty grunt when his s/o cupped his bulge. 

“you better get ready, (name), because by the time i’m done with you, you’re going to need a wheelchair.”


	4. oikawa tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: i just have this headcanon that oikawa adores when people sing for him, so could you maybe write a fluffy imagine where theyre cuddling and oikawa asks the reader to sing a lullaby and they just panic, not remembreing any so they start to sing 'misty mountains' from the hobbit instead. thanks in advance and good luck with the blog!
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

oikawa was stressed; it was easy to see. back when he was single, he was okay having all the girls surrounding him and flirting with him. now that he was in a relationship, it was just flat out annoying and frustrating. they should know he’s off the market, why do those girls keep trying? 

on top of that, his grade in his science class was beginning to fall dangerously close to failing and he was nervous about being able to pick it back up before he runs out of time. 

his s/o noticed his stress and invited him over to hopefully give him a nice, peaceful time where they could pamper him. he agreed to come over, and soon the two of them were left alone on the couch together. 

tooru was giving his s/o a soft smile, though his s/o could see right through it and tell he was faking it. they sighed and scooted closer to him, starting with a soft shoulder massage, giving soft kisses to the nape of his neck in between. 

“what is this for? not that i’m complaining..” he asked. 

“i really wish you would relax. you’ve been so stressed lately and i’m worried about you.” he gave a small chuckle before stopping their massage and turning around, giving them a loving peck on the lips, letting it linger for a few seconds. 

“you don’t have to worry about me. i’ll be fine.” 

“i wish i could do something, anything.” he hummed in thought for a second. 

“how about you cuddle with me and take a nap with me?” his s/o nodded happily before pulling him down into laying positions on the couch. he grabbed the throw blanket, covered them with it, and tangled his arms and legs around them. 

“is this better?” his s/o asked.

“it’s a start.” he said, “but i think i’d reallyyyyy relax if you sang me a lullaby.” his s/o blushed and internally panicked. they widened their eyes and looked into his own to see if he was serious. 

“please?” he asked with the most adorable puppy-dog face that his s/o just couldn’t say no to. they took a second to think of a song while tooru waited quietly in anticipation. 

they closed their eyes and took in a breath, “far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old,” they paused for breath while looking up into his eyes to see his reaction. he seemed completely interested and content. 

“we must away, ere break of day, to seek our pale enchanted gold..” his s/o continued to sing softly, growing more and more brave as they grew confidence as they looked into his loving brown eyes. soon, oikawa was lulled to sleep, and his s/o fell with him.


	5. tsukishima kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: cute tsukki thing where he introduces his cute, bubbly s/o to the team?
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

“are you sure you want to do this? we don’t have to…” tsukishima walked with his s/o, holding their hand lovingly. 

“of course i want to! i want them to know who i am and i want to be able to go watch you practice and play games!” they replied with a small giggle, causing him to get flustered quickly and blush. damn, his s/o was adorable. his heart was going to burst. 

“a-alright..” he said, looking away to hide his blush. “…do you not want me to meet them?” they asked. 

“i-it’s not that. i’m just a little nervous of what they’ll say, that’s all. it’s okay. let’s just do this.” he began to walk a little faster, pulling his s/o with him. 

he walked through the doors of the gym with his s/o’s hand still in his. everyone stopped and looked over at them, abandoned balls hitting the floor, bouncing and rolling away. 

“tsukishima.. you.. have a (bf/gf)..?” suga was the first to speak. 

“woah. shit. i was expecting him to turn out gay for yamaguchi.” tanaka said before receiving a slap to the back of the head from daichi. 

tsukishima blushed wildly and looked towards the floor, trying to avoid all their gazes. 

“th-this is (name)…” he said, internally screaming when his voice came out cracking as if he were hitting puberty all over again. he was afraid of what they would say next. ‘how did you get someone like them? you’re such a smug bastard’ or ‘tsukki, i’m your best friend… how come i didn’t know..?’. he probably wouldn’t be able to handle hearing the latter while seeing yamaguchi’s saddened face. but he was wrong; the results were much different. 

“wow, they’re so cute!” hinata said with big, sparkly eyes. 

“good job tsukki! (name) is a keeper!” yamaguchi smiled brightly and offered him a high five. tsukishima awkwardly took it. 

all his teammates came closer and began to introduce themselves to his s/o one by one, all being very friendly, and his s/o being just as friendly back. maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. he could get used to this. he watched his teammates interact with his s/o while beginning to loosen up and smile softly to himself. that is, before he caught tanaka. 

“hey! watch where your eyes are going!”


	6. kageyama tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angel-lush asked: can i please ask for a look into kageyama's first date with s/o? i imagine that he asks them out but is so flustered that they actually said yes that he shows up like an hour late to the wrong house and gets lost leading them to the restaurant and just tries so hard but is so new and awkward that he doesnt know how any of this works.
> 
> rating:teen and up audiences (for language)  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

kageyama approached his crush with his hands behind his back, holding a gift. he tapped them on the back, causing them to turn swiftly and look up at him. 

they smiled cheerfully at him and greeted him, “hello, kageyama!” 

“h-hi, (name).” he blushed and quickly looked away. “i uh…. as the regular setter of karasuno’s volleyball team.. i-i’d uh.. like to set you up with me..?” his crush couldn’t help but burst into laughter, nearly giving him a heart attack. he knew he was dumb to confess, they’d never share the same feelings. 

“that was so dorky and lame! kageyama, what the fuck? of course i’ll go out with you!” they wiped the tears from the corners of their eyes, coming down from their fit of giggles. he was taken aback and stood stiffly and awkwardly, staring blank-faced in shock. he remembered his gift and quickly and roughly shoved it into their hands. a carton of milk with the words “i like your face a lot” written on the box. his crush couldn’t help but starting to cry in laughter once again. god, kags was so awkward, but that was one of the reasons they loved him too. 

“so.. how about tomorrow night at 5:00? i can pick you up..” he asked, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

they nodded in agreement. “sure. i’ll text you my address. i have to go, i have a club meeting right now. i’ll talk to you later!” they quickly stretched up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving hurriedly. 

he was relieved to be out of the awkward situation, but was still blushing wildly due to the sensation still left on his cheek. 

the next day, he left his house at 4:30 to make sure he got there on time. only, he started to panic when it turned 5:01 and he couldn’t seem to find the house still. he had to have taken a wrong turn somewhere. why did his navigation skills have to be so shitty? 

he did what he should’ve done from the beginning and he typed their address into the gps on his phone. he was apparently 30 minutes away from his destination. he groaned in frustration and sent his s/o a text saying that he was running a little late because he got lost. they replied with a “no worries” and a smiley face, so he was still okay. the smiley face clearly meant that they had to be happy still, right? nonetheless, he had to hurry up. 

he began to power-walk while following the directions his phone gave. surely enough after 30 minutes, he finally got the doorstep of the house. 

he knocked on the door, quickly wiping the sweat from his forehead. the door was opened by a man, someone incredibly intimidating and tall, much more so compared to him. 

he swallowed thickly and said, “..i’m here to pick up (name).” 

“there is no (name) in this household. you have the wrong home.” kageyama blushed in embarrassment and looked down at his phone at the address he typed in. oh shit. his phone autocorrected one of the words in the name of the address. he fixed the typo and looked to see how close he was to his s/o’s house from his current location. 30 minutes away. he was almost there when he first got lost. 

he sighed, cussed under his breath, apologized to the man for bothering him, and began running back to where he originally was. 

after another 30 minutes, he finally got to their house. he knocked on the door before bending forward with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. they opened the door, not seeming as happy as that smiley face had said. 

“hello, kags.” 

“h-hi, (name).” 

“that was more than “a little” late.” 

“i know and i’m so sorry. my gps autocorrected your address and-” 

“it’s fine. don’t worry about it. your here now, let’s just go on our date.” they stepped out and grabbed his hand, their usually cheerful composure coming back. 

“so, where are we gonna go?” 

“i was thinking about taking you to this new restaurant that everyone says is good, unless you had something else in mind.” 

“no, that sounds perfectly good with me!” they chirped, giving him a warm smile. “do you know where this restaurant is?” “

not exactly.” he rubbed the back of his head. “but i do know the area.” 

“as long as you know how to get to the area, it shouldn’t be too hard to find, right?” 

“that’s what i was hoping for.” he said, leading them towards where he knew the area was. 

once they reached the area, he looked around for any signs of the restaurant. 

“i… don’t see it.” 

“maybe we need to turn this corner.” his s/o suggested, and he nodded, the two going that way. still no sign of the restaurant. he hummed in thought. 

“are you sure it’s in this area?” they asked. he thought for a second. 

“yeah, it’s in thi- shit this is the wrong area. it’s in the one that’s 15 minutes that way.” he pointed in a direction. 

his s/o sighed a bit. “alright, let’s start heading that way.” 

“(name), i’m so sorry.” 

“it’s fine. let’s just go already.” 

he felt like shit the whole way to the restaurant, but when they finally got there, he felt a bit more settled. 

he approached the service desk, “table for 2 please?” “

sure! what’s the name?” they asked, ready to type into their computer. 

“kageyama.” 

“hmm.. we don’t seem to have a kageyama in here…” 

“i didn’t reserve. i won’t be in the computer.” 

“oh i’m sorry, sir! you have to reserve ahead of time to get a table here.” he wanted to curl up in a corner and hide at this point. 

he walked out with his s/o without another word. they stood outside the restaurant planless, his s/o swearing they could almost see tears beginning to brim in his eyes. they hugged him. 

“tobio, it’s okay. you tried, and that fact alone is all that matters.” 

“b-but (name), i fucked up the entirety of this date. i fucked up so bad that you even started to lose your temper at some points. i’m a shittyama and i don’t deserve you.” they pecked his lips and hugged him tighter. 

“stop saying those things. you do deserve me. tobio, i love you.” 

his eyes widened. “you.. what?” 

“i love you.” 

“…i love you too.” 

“let’s go to a nice little cafe instead, alright?” 

“alright.”


	7. tsukishima kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hi there! lol this is gonna be a funny request so hear me out! may i request tsukishima reacting to his drunk female s/o who asks him to take off her clothes because it's "hot" and if he refuses she climbs on top of him and proceeds to take off her clothes! (so sorry if this doesn't make sense!)
> 
> rating: teen and up audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

kei sat on his couch in the dark, watching movies by himself. this is what he planned for his friday night. nothing like some relaxing alone-time to recharge after a long stressful week of having to deal with people. ew, how disgusting. 

unfortunately, receiving a single text ruined his plans entirely. a text from his s/o’s best friend. 

“come get your girlfriend. she’s drunk at the bar and starting to bother the other drunks.” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“can’t you take her home? i’m kinda busy.” 

“doing what? being antisocial in the dark?” he hated that they were right. 

“fine, i’ll be there in like 15 minutes.” 

soon, he got to the bar, found his s/o, picked her up by the waist, and walked out without a word. the sooner he could get back to his movies, the better. 

“w-what are you doing? put me d-down!” his s/o hiccuped. 

“yeah, no. hey! hold still!” he shouted when his s/o began to squirm in his arms. good thing he was stronger. he quickly got her into his car and buckled her in before getting in himself and driving to her house. luckily for him, she knocked out quickly, even snoring a little. 

he parked in front of her house and picked her up from the car, trying his best not to jostle her too much, though she still woke up a little. 

“k-kei?” 

“yeah, i’m here. let’s just get you in bed.” he said, opening her door with his spare key, taking off their shoes, and kicking it shut behind him. he went to her bedroom, dropped her in the bed, covered her in the blankets, and kissed her forehead. 

“i’m going home now. goodnight. text me when you wake up hungover and i’ll come over and take care of you.” 

“tsukki nooooo! don’t leave! stay here the night with me!” she whined, even beginning to sniffle. 

“are you really about to cry?” she only hiccuped while a single tear rolled down her cheek. 

“fine fine! i’ll stay! please stop crying!” he climbed into the bed next to her. he turned on the tv and pulled her close to him in a cuddle. at least he could watch his movies here. 

“now, go to sleep.” 

“kei, i’m hoooot.” 

“the thermostat says 15 degrees, there’s no way you could be hot.” 

“nooooo,” she hiccuped, “n-not that kind of hot!” he began to blush as realization hit him. 

“take off my clothes!” 

“what? no way! i’m not going to do anything sexual with you while you’re drunk. i want you to decide when you’re ready to do anything like that with a level, sober mind.” 

she sat up and straddled his hips, beginning to take her shirt off. “please?” 

he pulled her shirt back down. “no! go to sleep!” he pushed her off of him, turned the tv off, and cuddled her in a way to hold her down with his arm. 

“goodnight!”


	8. tsukishima kei & kageyama tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: helloooooo! may i request tsukishima, kageyama, reacting to their female s/o's skirt being flown up by the wind to reveal blue and white striped panties (lol typical anime moments)

**tsukishima**

“thank you so much for walking me home today, kei!” his girlfriend chirped, pep in her walk as she held his hand. 

“don’t mention it. i don’t want you to walk home by yourself and your sibling is stuck at home sick, so what other choice do i have?” 

she jumped up to give his cheek a small kiss, only causing the wind to have an easier opportunity to blow her skirt up. she squealed and immediately aborted her plans, trying her best to hold her skirt down as she landed. she blushed brightly, while only a little pink dusted tsukishima’s face. 

“y-you’re panties are cute.’’ 

she covered her face to hide her embarrassment while mumbling a “i’m glad you like them.” 

“of course i like them. but i’d love them if they were laying on my bedroom floor.”

**kageyama**

“tobiooo! it’s so cold and windy outside! do we have to be outside?” 

“yes (name). it’ll only be for a second. i just need to get milk from the vending machine. or do i want yogurt…?” 

“can’t you just go without one today?” 

“no, this is a part of my daily routine.” 

“can you at least hurry up and pick?” he didn’t answer as he tapped his chin with his index finger, still trying to decide between milk and yogurt. 

“tobio!” 

he looked over at her in frusration just as the wind blew harder, causing her skirt to blow up. his face went red and he covered his face to try to respect her privacy, and to try to push down the nosebleed he was about to have. 

once the breeze went away and her skirt went back down, he uncovered his face. she seemed embarrassed, but not that much. 

“did you see my underwear?” 

“n-no..” he said, trying to play it off to spare her from more embarrassment. 

“did you want to?”


	9. kyoutani kentarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: love the blog! can i get an imagine for kyoutani where he gets pumped up for a match because s/o is loudly cheering for him from the stands? kyoutani scores more points than usual by the end and oikawa's like "iwaizumi we have to tell s/o they've got to come to more games". thanks!
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

“go, go, kentarou!” his s/o cheered loudly above all the others, encouraging him to call out to oikawa for a toss. he received what he asked for, running at a quick speed, putting his arms back, and propelling himself into the air, spiking the volleyball hard enough to send it straight to the ground before anybody could save it. 

“good job, kyoutani!” his s/o shouted for him to hear. he grunted slightly to acknowledge them but was only feeling more and more pumped up, getting exhilerated every time he heard their beautiful voice. 

the tosses kept coming to kyoutani, and the balls kept getting spiked over the net with ease, getting aoba johsai 24 points before wakunan did. 

seijoh’s players all cheered in victory, and kyoutani’s s/o quickly came down from the stands and engulfed him in a hug. kyoutani hugged back slowly and awkwardly, but soon warmed up to it and pulled them closer to his chest, nuzzling himself into their neck. 

oikawa pulled iwaizumi closer and muttered in his ear, “we gotta ask (name) to keep coming to all of our games.”


	10. tsukishima kei & hinata shouyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hihi! can i request hinata and tsukki asking their crush to be their girlfriend(they say yes)? super fluffy please! i love the blog so far, it's great!!
> 
> my comment: i know these were requested to be fluffy but at the time i had another request similar so i did those fluffy and these are done to my own weird sense of humor.
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

**hinata shouyou** ([insp](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9LlNYZChTeg&t=ZDI1YjhiMGI3NmFmN2Y4NTc3MjY4YTRjMWZlNzI5ZTJhODIyMjljOSxFMnFXcVg0bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AKarF-gsBGVPWRnFJkIkVJg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fanything420blazeitamiritelmao.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138906456833%2Fhihi-can-i-request-hinata-and-tsukki-asking-their&m=1))

“i need a doctor!” tanaka screaming through the hallway, pushing kageyama who’s lower half was covered with a blanket, clearly hiding a volleyball that was shoved up his shirt to make him look pregnant. his natural resting face alone had suffering written all over. why did he let himself get dragged into this. 

tanaka quickly swooped kageyama up bridal-style and laid him onto a table covered in white cloth. nishinoya dressed as a doctor came running to the scene and shoving his head under the blanket between kageyama’s legs, much to both’s discomfort. nishinoya being so short and tobio so tall, he was pretty much level with kageyama’s crotch without having to bend down very far. 

kageyama gave a few pushes, straining his face slightly, and out came hinata from under the table, dressed in nothing but a diaper. 

nishinoya lifted him out and put him on his feet, where hinata then sprinted up to his crush and said, “i was born to be your boyfriend!” 

“shouyou… there’s so many things that i have to say and i don’t know what to say first..” 

“just say it all at once!” 

“okay, first, what the actual fuck did i just witness. second, yes, i will be your girlfriend.” 

“yeah!” he ignored the question completely and engulfed her in a hug.

 **tsukishima kei** ([insp](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ebay.com%2Fitm%2FINFLATABLE-T-REX-ADULT-Costume-Jurassic-World-Park-Blowup-Dinosaur-%2F151334777058%3Fhash%3Ditem233c4170e2%3Ag%3A2lgAAOSw5dNWponi&t=MmY1YjgwMTZjY2JjMjUxMjAwMTVhNjliOWIzODAyZTUxMTczZDI3YixFMnFXcVg0bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AKarF-gsBGVPWRnFJkIkVJg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fanything420blazeitamiritelmao.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138906456833%2Fhihi-can-i-request-hinata-and-tsukki-asking-their&m=1))

to say she was surprised was an understatement. this was so _out-of-character_ for him.

she currently watched tsukishima kei running around the entire school grounds in an inflatable t-rex costume. what was he trying to do? what was he trying to achieve? with him being such a logical person, there had to be an explanation behind this.

he finally stopped his running finally once he got to her.

“tsukki, i knew you loved dinosaurs, but don’t you think this is a little much? don’t these suits cost like $300?”

“yeah, but it was worth it for what i’m about to do. sure, i love dinosaurs, but i love you more.” her face lit up red.

“i love you too, idiot.”


	11. hinata shouyou & tsukishima kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: shoyo and kei finding love letters in their lockers, only to discover it's their childhood friend(who they really like?)
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

**hinata**

shouyou opened up his locker, seeing an envelope slip out from the disorganized storage container and onto the floor. he had an idea of the type of things it would say; he’d been getting letters in his locker all week from a secret admirer. he was happy that someone was finally noticing him as attractive and skillful in spiking volleyballs, though he really hoped that it was his childhood friend (name). 

he opened up the envelope and removed the letter, slowly reading it as to take in the depth that every single word held. 

_‘even on the worst of days, your smile can always brighten it’._

he blushed bright red. so this had to be someone who sees him around more than just in the hall between classes. it had to be someone who was in his class or went to see him practice or play games. but wait, the only person that actually came to watch practices and games was (name). 

the thought of his feelings being returned was an exciting thought, but was too much for him to grasp. why would they like him? 

“i see you found my letter.” oh but that voice was proving him so very wrong. he turned to see none other than (name). 

“you.. wrote this..?” he asked in disbelief. 

(name) grew a bit sheepish, averting their gaze and rubbing the back of their neck. “yeah,” they paused and gave an awkward chuckle, “i wrote all of them. i’m in love with everything about you, shouyou.” 

he gave the brightest of all smiles, “i love you too!”

**tsukishima**

tsukishima had been receiving letters in his locker from an unknown person every day for the past few months. he’d never admit it, but it actually became his motivation to get himself to school quicker. maybe he’d be able to catch this person in the act of placing it, but if not, at least he’d have a nice daily message to read. 

each one left a one-worded hint to try to give him a clue as to who it was, making for a nice guessing-game each day as well. 

for someone so logical and smart like kei, you’d have thought he’d have guessed who it was by this point. he had an idea of who it was; his childhood best friend (name), but he almost didn’t want to believe it. he loved them with all his heart and was afraid of making himself believe something that wouldn’t be true in the end and would only result in heartbreak. 

after reading the message, he looked down at the word that would give him his hint: _festival_. a festival? the only festival that he had ever gone to with a friend was a music festival. and the person he took with him was…. oh… it has to be (name). 

he blushed a bit, but his blush was soon replaced with a shit-eating grin. he quickly wrote a letter and placed it into (name)’s own locker, then walked away to tend to his own business for the rest of the day. 

when (name) got to their locker and opened it, they were surprised to see a letter fall out of it, and even more surprised when they were able to recognize the messy handwriting. 

 _‘caught you’_.


	12. kuroo tetsurou & futakuchi kenji & oikawa tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: scenario please~ kuroo futakuchi and oikawa coming home and seeing their small s/o wearing their oversized shirt while sleepily welcoming them~
> 
> rating: teen and up audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

**kuroo**

the college 1st year sighed to himself as he unlocked the door to his and his s/o’s shared apartment. 

tetsurou’s day had been pretty stressful, as his classes were beginning to end and finals were coming up. the fact that he had a night class was even more stressful to him as it meant that he had to be at school for longer. 

he walked through the door, only to find his adorable s/o wearing his old nekoma uniform while sleeping on the couch. 

he shut the door as quietly as possible, but they still woke up. when they saw him, they immediately gave him a big groggy smile and stood up wobbily. 

he approached them and kissed their forehead, rubbing the small of their back softly. 

“my old uniform looks really good on you. maybe we should take it off and throw it on the floor. don’t worry though, you can still be the captain.”

**futakuchi**

kenji came home from his after-school volleyball practice, stepping through the door. 

“mom, i’m ho….oly shit..” 

he was greeted by none other than his s/o dressed in his volleyball uniform giving him a nice hug, standing on their tippy toes to kiss his cheek. 

“(name), what are you doing here? not that i’m complaining, but it’s 8 at night. don’t your parents want you home by this time?” 

“i got both our parents on board for me to spend the night tonight~ they said only if we sleep in separate areas though.” 

he smiled and pecked their forehead while they yawned. 

“still sounds wonderful to me. you look exhausted. you can have my bed tonight. i’ll take the floor.”

**oikawa**

“(name), i’m home from practice!” tooru called out from the front door. 

his s/o popped their head out from the kitchen before stepping out fully and giving him and warm, relaxed hug. 

“how was it?” 

“not bad. my knee started acting up again but i’m fine.” 

“maybe you should take a warm bath to soothe it then.” 

he gave a smirk. “alright, i will. but you have to get in it with me. you look a little stressed as well and you need to relax. but when we get back out, i want you to put my old seijou jersey back on. i like- no love the way it looks on you.”


	13. kuroo tetsurou & bokuto koutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: the hinata and tsukishima crush thingy is so cute!! can i request a similar one for bokuto and kuroo?
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

**bokuto**

bokuto opened up his locker, immediately going for the envelope that was held shut by a small owl sticker. 

“another one?” akaashi asked. 

“of course! the last letter said “to be continued” so there had to be another one!” he said before opening it up. 

_‘i would never tell a lie and hurt you.’_

“aw that’s so sweet! i wonder who keeps leaving these letters!” 

“bokuto, didn’t the letter before this one say “i would never say goodbye”?” 

“yep!” 

“and the one before that “i would never make you cry”?” 

“uh-huh!” 

“bokuto.. i don’t know how to tell you this.. but i think you’re being rickrolled.” 

“wha.. oh fuck.” he pulled all the old letters out and put them all together, reading them all together. 

“bokuto-san, we’re no strangers to love. you know the rules, and so do i.” 

he quickly turned and saw his childhood best friend (name) holding a posterboard with the words “will you go out with me? i promise i won’t give you up” written on it. 

“goddammit. yes i’ll go out with you.”

**kuroo**

kuroo opened up his locker, surprised when a small white envelope fell out and onto the floor. he picked it up and inspected it front and back. his name was written in fancy handwriting on the back. 

“what is this..?” 

“it appears to be a love letter.” kenma said, peering over his arm to watch him open it and pull the letter out. the letter was short but sweet, containing the simplest of phrases. 

_‘oya oya oya.’_

kuroo swooned. 

“please tell me you aren’t serious..” kenma said, watching his best friend who looked like he would birth the firstborn baby of whoever sent him this letter. 

“who do you think wrote it?” kuroo asked. 

“it looks like (name)’s handwriting to be quite honest with you.” 

“aw shit, kenma! i had a plan! you messed up my plan!” (name) said from behind them. 

“(name), i love you so much.” kuroo turned on his heels at full speed and hugged them tightly. (name) hugged back. 

“i love you too.”


	14. futakuchi kenji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: happy valentine's day! may i request jealous futakuchi nsfw with his female s/o?
> 
> rating: explicit  
> warnings: underage

it was valentine’s day; a day where couples take time to spend with each other and relish in each other’s love. most couples anyway. 

(name) was by herself at home, waiting for her boyfriend to show up. only, he was 1 hour late. where was he? at his fucking volleyball practice. his girlfriend was beyond pissed and wouldn’t let him go easily on this one. 

she stood up and slipped her shoes on before walking out the door into the crisp weather, walking back towards her school. she was going to give him a piece of her mind. 

she had made it to the campus but was still a minute or so away from the gym when she was stopped by a blushing 1st year boy with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate. 

“i have a crush on you, (name)-chan! please go on a date with me” 

she blinked before saying, “i’m sorry, but i must decline your offer. i already have a boyfriend and i do not know who you are.” 

“yes, i see. i’m sorry for wasting your time.” he walked away dejectedly, leaving (name) alone once again. 

suddenly, she was abruptly pushed into the wall and roughly kissed, a tongue already forced into her mouth. 

she groaned out sounds of disapproval while trying to push off her attacker. her attacker grunted and pulled back, looking her in the eyes. 

“kenji?! what are you doing?!” she asked. 

“you’re mine. i won’t let some 1st year make you forget.” 

“i didn’t forget. i know damn well who my boyfriend is. but i am beginning to wonder if my boyfriend knows where his priorities lie.” 

“what do you- oh shit. i’m sorry.” 

“you better be fucking sorry.” she snapped before looking to the ground. “i don’t like being forgotten.” 

“i’m so so sorry (name)! i completely forgot! please let me make it up to you!” 

she looked back up at him, “and how will you do tha-” he cut her off with his rough- but passionate- lips once again, pushing her back against the wall. he began to trail his hand down her hip and to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. 

“i’m going to give your entire body the attention it deserves.” she moaned as he began to trail kisses down her jaw and to her collar bone, nipping at the skin and sucking it as to give an apology that wasn’t necessary. 

“kenji, should we be doing this here?” she asked softly as his hands began to massage her breasts. 

“yes. i want everyone to see that you’re taken and who it is that loves you and pleases you.” he purred into her ear before biting the shell of it. 

her hands began to give in to their own desires, sliding up his shirt and exploring his warm, slightly sweaty chest and abdomen. he started to grind his crotch against hers while capturing her lips in another passionate kiss once again. 

he slid his hand down to her skirt, hiking it up slightly and slipping his hand into her panties. 

“god, you’re already so wet,” he said huskily, “is it because of me? do i make you feel good?” he asked, sliding a single finger between her folds. 

“oh hell yes.” she moaned quietly, throwing her head back, “d-deeper, kenji.” he began to push his finger deeper, rubbing all around the inside of her. soon, he added another finger to the preparation, beginning to scissor her and curl his fingers. 

her legs began to shake and wobble as she panted, her eyes half lidded. she began to tighten around him and he pulled his fingers out, licking them clean. 

“ah ah, no cumming yet.” he pulled condom out of his pocket, then he pulled his pants and underwear down just slightly. 

he tore open the tiny foil package and rolled it on his sensitive appendage, grunting slightly at the sudden sensation. he pulled her underwear off and tossed them on the ground, then he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, bucking into her quickly. she threw her head back once again, crying out in pleasure. 

“oh fuck yes, (name). i want to hear your moans.” she began to moan louder at his request. 

“who’s fucking you hard?” 

“y-you are!” 

“what’s my name? who am i, (name)?” 

“kenji f-futakuchi!” 

“say it louder. who’s the one making you feel this good.” 

“kenji futakuchi!” she cried at the top of her lungs, beginning to tighten around him as the knot in her stomach tightened. 

his cock began to throb as he neared his orgasm. both came at the same time, screaming each other’s names. 

he pulled out and set her on the ground, pulling her close to his body in a tight hug. 

“i’m sorry i forgot our date.” 

“i forgive you. this ending was much more pleasurable. but don’t do it again.”


	15. kuroo tetsurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: scenario where kuroo's gf teases him by tricking him into thinking she's going to kiss him but pulls away last second before their lips could touch. she runs off giggling before he could pull her into a kiss. ^^ loving the blog so far!
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

the two of them walked hand and hand down the street, currently on their way to their shared favorite ice-cream place where kuroo would be treating his lovely girlfriend in celebration of their passing grades on exams. 

“are you sure you’re okay with paying for mine?” she asked once more. 

“yes, i promise. it’s completely fine.” he said, giving her soft smile. she returned the smiled, cuddling into his warm arm slightly and giving a sigh of content. 

“o-oh my god..” he said suddenly. 

“what? what’s wrong?” she quickly looked up at him in worry. 

“t-that man over there! he’s the author of my favorite manga!” he said, squealing like a little fangirl. 

“what manga?” 

“黒尾は合計猫です。” 

“i’ve never heard of it.” 

“it’s pretty unpopular.” he replied, still in awe at the sight of this manga author. 

“tetsurou, you haven’t blinked at all since you laid eyes upon that guy. go ask him for a picture or something.” 

he gasped, “i can’t do that!” 

“and why not?” 

“because he’s so superior compared to me! on a completely different, higher level! a peasant like me can’t just ask him to do something for me!” 

“oh my god, tetsurou, stop being such a pussy.” he finally blinked before looking at her and narrowing his eyes. 

“what did you just call me?” 

“a pussy. get it? because you’re on nekom-” 

“i get it!” he crossed his arms across his chest and pouted like a small child. 

“oh come on, are you really getting upset over being called a pussy..?” she asked, poking him in the arm. he didn’t verbally respond, but instead, he took her phone from her pocket and lifted it high out of her reach. 

“hey! give that back!” she said, beginning to jump and try to reach it but to no avail. 

“not until you apologize!” 

“i’m sorry!” 

“no, not that kind of apology!” 

“what do you want from me then?” 

“kiss me. not a peck on the cheek. i want a real kiss on the lips.” he said, smirking a bit. 

“fine. bend down lower then so i can reach you.” he bent down a little for her to be able to reach his mouth, closing his eyes and leaning forward. she did the same, but before their lips connected, she jumped up, grabbed the phone, and ran. 

his eyes shot open and he watched her run in disbelief before yelling, “hey!” and running after her.


	16. tanaka ryuunosuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dokidokihuh asked: can i request tanaka getting a love letter in his locker saying to meet her at the gate at the end of the day and he thought it was noya pulling his leg and when he gets there to chew him out it's actually a really pretty and nice classmate of his?
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

he was surprised to say in the least. he would never admit it aloud, but he never actually expected to receive an anonymous love letter in his locker. but there was that tiny envelope sitting right there atop his books, his name written in neat handwriting and closed by a heart sticker. he grabbed the envelope, removed the sticker carefully, and pulled the letter out. 

‘ryuu, i can’t hide my feelings any longer. i have a crush on you. please meet me by the school gates when class gets out.’ 

there was no way somebody actually gave this letter to him. he refused to believe it. this had to be for a different ryuu. no one had ever given him a letter like this, so why would anybody start now? 

then he had a sudden realization; one that broke his heart bad and pissed him off to no end. nishinoya sent him this letter as a joke. yep, that had to be it. he would go to the gates expecting a girl to be standing there with love in her eyes but he would only finding that jackass standing there ridiculing him in front of everybody. that would be humiliating and he refused to let that happen. he would definitely have to give yuu a piece of his mind when he got there. 

he was on edge the entire day in his seat, just waiting for that moment to come, and meanwhile scaring his peers. 

the time finally came and he ran straight to the gates, rage in his eyes. 

“noya you motherf-” nishinoya wasn’t in sight. but the cute girl from his class was. 

“tanaka, you actually came!” stars were in here eyes as she blushed, smiling in that cute way that he always saw when she would get a problem right or have her favorite food packed in a bento for lunch. he began to blush as well. “you.. wrote that letter..?” he was dumbfounded. somebody purposely sent him that letter with pure intentions. 

“yeah, i did..” she looked to the ground, giggling a bit nervously. 

“so.. what do you think?” 

“i think that i want to take you on a date to get to know you better.”


	17. bokuto koutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awesomeerazouniverse asked: hi can you do a bokuto scenario with so when he discovers what netflix and chill means?
> 
> rating: teen and up audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

“i’m so glad this week is finally over!” koutarou groaned, “exams are so stressful!” 

his s/o gave a small laugh and rubbed his back a little, “but now we have winter break to do give the middle finger to school and exams. do you have any specific plans for these next couple weeks?” 

“nothing other than to relax with my amazing (bf/gf). i was hoping we could go to my house right now and watch some tv. i wanna netflix and chill with you.” his s/o froze. 

“you.. what..?” 

“i want to watch netflix with you while we relax and eat leftover yakiniku from last night’s dinner in my bed.” his s/o let out a small breath of relief before bursting into a fit of giggles, which soon developed into a full-on laughter. 

“what’s so funny…?” bokuto’s head tilted slightly in confusion, beginning to get a little dejected that he was being laughed at. 

“you’re so adorable, kou! that’s not what netflix and chill means, but i’m not complaining about doing your definition.” 

“wait, what does it really mean, (name)?” 

“netflix and _chill_.” 

“wha- oh. ohh. shit.”


	18. tsukishima kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> letscupcakequeen14 asked: tsukki cuddle/nsfw headcanons please? :3
> 
> rating: mature  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

_cuddling:_

  * he loves to cuddle, but is too shy to do it in public
  * when he cuddles, he starts out very awkwardly to make sure his s/o is consenting to the affection. after a few minutes, he’ll relax and tighten himself around them
  * his favorite way to cuddle is under the blankets of a bed with door shut to give them privacy while they watch a movie
  * his favorite cuddle position is with his s/o under his arm and head on his chest while he rests his head in the crook of their neck
  * he loves naps during cuddles



_nsfw:_

  * he’s a dom but he wouldn’t mind being a sub every once in a blue moon
  * he enjoys being man-handled a bit
  * he’s the best out of giving hickeys out of anyone else on the karasuno team ~~(not that they tested it or anything)~~
  * he likes trying out different toys to spice it up. so far his favorite is the cock ring




	19. kuroo tetsurou & bokuto koutarou & akaashi keiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awesomeerazouniverse asked: kuroo, bokuto and akashi s/o asks them to hold her breasts up since they are hurting her back plz & thank you.
> 
> rating: teen and up audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

**kuroo**

kuroo and his girlfriend finally got to his house after school, taking their shoes off by the door and walking straight to his bedroom. she set her backpack down in the corner and moaned slightly in discomfort, rubbing her lower back. 

“are you okay? is your back hurting?” he asked. she nodded before plopping down on his bed. he sat beside her, rubbing her back softly. 

“do you know why?” 

“my boobs are too big.” he blushed slightly but recovered with his signature smirk. 

“can i do anything to help? can i get you some aspirin or-” 

“can you hold them up for me?” his blush returned. 

“sure..” he slowly moved his hands forward in a cupping position, softly grabbing them from the bottom and holding them up. she moaned softly, but he couldn’t tell this time if it was from pain, relief, or pleasure. 

“b-better?” 

”mhmm.” she nodded, softy smiling in bliss.

**bokuto**

bokuto, as well as the rest of fukorodani’s volleyball club, was in the middle of practice, a normal occurrence after classes each day. another normal occurrence happened; bokuto’s girlfriend walked in to watch as she did her homework now that her own club’s meeting had ended. 

something was off though, it was easy for him to see even out of the corner of his eye while spiking akaashi’s toss. she seemed to be extremely physically uncomfortable, constantly pushing at and massaging her back. he began to grow worried at this sight, but decided it would be best to confront you about it during his water break. so that’s exactly what he did. 

“what’s wrong with your back?” he asked as he walked up. 

“gee, hello to you too, my love.” 

“sorry. hello. now, what’s wrong with your back.” 

“calm down, it’s nothing. my back is just more sore than usual today.” 

“than usual? it always hurts?” 

“well, yeah. my tits are kinda heavy if you haven’t noticed.” her blunt statement caught him off guard and caused him to blush, freezing in his place. 

“o-oh.” she had never seen him this big of a flustered mess ever and she wanted to take advantage of this situation. a large smirk crossing her face. 

“can you help me with them?” 

“how can i help..?” 

“can you hold them up for me and give my back a rest?” if he wasn’t red before, he was red now. his teammates began to give him whistles and hoots ~~(lmao get it?)~~ as his hands reached out and cupped her breasts, lifting them for her. his teammates never let him live that moment down.

**akaashi**

school was over for the day and practice had been cancelled, so keiji- being the good boyfriend he was- decided to visit his lovely girlfriend at her part-time job. 

he walked into the almost-empty cafe and approached the counter, finding her making a single cup of coffee. 

“hey, (name).” he greeted. she turned her head to him while dispensing steamed milk into the cup, her features distressed but quickly forming into a soft smile at the sight of him. 

“hello, keiji.” 

“are you alright? you don’t look too good.” 

“my back is just hurting real bad. don’t worry.” 

“maybe you should ask if you can leave early if you hurt that bad. you won’t be causing trouble, there’s nobody really here to where you’d be short-staffing them.” 

“i only have one more hour until i get off, i’ll survive.” 

“alright then,” he said, “is there anything i can do for you in the meantime?” 

“hold up my breasts?” 

“what?! why?!” 

“because that’s the reason my back hurts. they’re heavy.” she said, passing the fresh cup of coffee to the customer and watching him walk out the doors of the cafe. 

“b-but this isn’t the place to be doing such a thing like.. that!” 

she shrugged. “there’s no one in here at the moment.” he sighed, blushing madly while slowly attaching his hands to her breasts and taking the weight into his skilled setter-hands. 

“thank you, keiji~” 

“y-yeah, whatever.”


	20. kageyama tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: could you please write an nsfw scenario with kageyama and his s/o where he keeps using cake boss inspired dirty talk?
> 
> rating: mature  
> warnings: underage

(i used [this](http://tobiscuits.tumblr.com/post/72029639855) for insp)

the second the door to his bedroom shut, he slammed his s/o into the wall, roughly kissing them. his s/o kissed back just as roughly though not as dominantly, their hands beginning to travel up his back and to his his head, where they began to pull at his soft locks of hair. 

“goddammit, (name), do you know how sexually frustrated i’ve been these last few weeks?” he growled, pulling back from this kiss and beginning to leave love bites at their collar bone, eliciting some delicious mewls from his s/o. 

“you’ve been so busy studying for all those exams that you’ve had no time to give my cock any attention.” he started to suck at the red marks left by his bites. 

“do you know how hard it was for me to just sit still while watching you study your notes? god, you looked so sexy,” he purred, grasping his s/o’s ass and lifting them onto him, hooking their legs around his hips, “it was hard to not get rock-hard just from watching you. holy fuck you’re so hot, you know that?” 

he carried them to his small bed and tossed them down, climbing over them. he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down, throwing them on the ground. the boner squished in his boxers was quite apparent. 

“tobio, why don’t you take your underwear off too? i’ve missed your amazing cock, and i need to feel it now.” he smirked more and slipped them off, his underwear flying to another spot on the floor. 

he used his hands to gesture to his penis, “this is my brother in law joey.” his s/o stifled a laugh, pushing him back and sitting up, getting on their knees and taking his length into their mouth. 

“eeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy!” he moaned. they took him all the way back, his tip hitting the back of their throat causing them to gag slightly. that sent vibrations down his shaft, causing him to groan and hold their head by their hair, bucking his hips slightly on instinct. 

soon, he came into their mouth, and like the champion they are, they swallowed it. 

after coming back down from his orgasm, he pushed them on their back and hovered over them once more. he quickly undressed them, threw their clothes on the floor, and prepared himself in front of their entrance. 

“we’re gonna dirty ice it.” 

“i don’t think it’s going to fit through the door.” his s/o shot back at him, causing the both to laugh as he pushed into them, riding them until they both came.


	21. kuroo tetsurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: kuroo in love with shy girl but funny?
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

god, he couldn’t even describe how deep in love he was with this girl. she was quiet around everyone else, but when it was the two of them alone, she was entirely new. he loved how reserved she was, because her special funny side was only for him to see. 

it was a certain level of intimacy, something that marked how close she truly felt to him, how much she truly trusted him. he loved that feeling. he felt secure that only he could make her happy, only he could make her feel relaxed, and only he could be the one to love her. 

class was over, so they walked out of the classroom together, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist to help her feel more secure. 

“should we go to your house or my house to study?” he asked. 

“i don’t mind where we go, it’s up to you tetsurou.” 

“alright, let’s go to your house then. that way, you won’t have to walk home in the cold dark.” 

“alright, sounds good.” 

“let me stop at the vending machine real fast. i need something to drink. do you want anything? i don’t mind buying, i promise.” 

“if you really don’t mind, could you please get me a juice box?” he nodded and walked off to the nearby vending machine, leaving her in her spot to wait for him. 

“hey there, cutie. what are you doing all by yourself?” 

“i-i didn-” 

“you should let me walk you home.” he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, causing her to tense up and shrink down slightly. 

“p-please don-” 

“let’s go.” he tried to lead her towards the exit but she tried to stay put. 

“k…kuroo!” she called out in panic, beginning to tear up. said boy immediately ran up, punching the kid in the face with the fist that held her juice-box, slaughtering the pour drink and making a mess all over his hand and the kid’s face. he groaned and held his face, allowing kuroo to grab his s/o and run with her on his back, immediately going straight for her house. 

once they got there, he stopped and set her down, thanking god that he was so fit and able to run for so long. 

“are you alright? d-did he hurt you?” he panted. 

she hugged him tightly, “i’m fine, i promise. are you okay?” 

“as long as you’re okay, i’m perfect.” she smiled and nuzzled her face into his chest. 

“hey (name), do you know what would make me even more perfecter?” 

“that’s not a word-” 

“i know! you’re supposed to say “how”?” she rolled her eyes. 

“how?” 

“tell me one of your jokes. they always lighten the mood.” she thought for a second, smirking. 

“alright, i got one. and the lord said unto john, come forth unto me and you shall receive eternal life. but john came fifth and won a toaster.”


	22. kuroo tetsurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: jealous kuroo from his s/o boys cousins?
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

when going to his girlfriend’s house, the last thing he expected was to see a huge group of unfamiliar boys there with her. 

“oh hi tetsurou! this is takashi, mitsuo, and akihiro! they’ll be staying here for the week.” she introduced them. he was a little unsettled by that fact, but he decided to have his manners anyway as he gave a friendly smile and hand-shakes. 

“i was just about to make us all some sanma shio yaki for lunch! would you like some too?” his s/o asked. he gave a slight nod and pecked her lips. 

“thank you.” as soon as she and the three boys turned to go to the kitchen, he pouted his lip slightly. she was making his favorite food for those boys? usually she only makes it for him. he didn’t like this, not one bit. 

he eventually followed them into the kitchen, finding the three boys attached to her hip while she cooked, tickling her sides and making her have to stop cooking for a second to laugh and push him away, or they would whisper things into her ear and make her laugh again. 

he already pecked her lips in front of them to make sure they knew that she was already his, so why did they keep trying to get with her? why were they even staying at her house in the first place? couldn’t they find someone else to flirt with? a low growl of disapproval resonated in the back of his throat, causing the 4 others to turn to him. 

“tetsu, what’s wrong?” his s/o asked worriedly, only to get a ‘nothing’ muttered out of him as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked away, hunching his shoulders. 

“something is clearly bugging you. you can tell me.” how could she be so oblivious? she left the 3 boys in charge with the fish while she lead him out of the kitchen and to her room behind the shut door. 

“alright, now spill it. why are you acting so strange?” 

“i don’t like those boys flirting with you or even staying in the same house with you if that’s the way they’re gonna act. they know you’re dating me, yet they keep getting too touchy with you for my liking.” 

“ _flirting_..? kuroo.. they’re my cousins.” 

“what? why didn’t you tell me that at first?” his s/o sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. 

“sorry, i guess i forgot to. but i meant to.” 

he sighed. “well, at least i can settle back easy now that i know.” 

she smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, “now, let’s get back to lunch, yeah?”


	23. azumane asahi & tsukishima kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: please please please please can i have a very fluffy soulmate clock au thing for my baby asahi and tsukki? as fluffy as possible please! this blog is my favorite blog just so you know! i get super excited when i see you've posted something
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply
> 
> thank you to my babe @the-cookie-of-doom for giving me tsukki’s prompt!

**asahi**

azumane asahi had grown to hate his watch. just when he’d think he’d get close to meeting his soulmate, one choice he would make would set his time backward, sometimes by a few minutes and other times by years. 

he just wanted to meet his soulmate; the only person who would have have the opportunity to be able to hold his delicate heart, yet he felt that at this rate he would never be able to. 

he began to wonder, what decisions could he possibly have made that _wouldn’t_ have set the time back.

maybe if he had brought last night’s dinner leftovers for lunch instead of ramen, his watch wouldn’t have added an extra 5 minutes. 

maybe if he had decided to hang out with daichi and suga last weekend when they invited him rather than holing himself up in his room studying, his watch wouldn’t have added an extra year. 

maybe if he hadn’t rejoined volleyball and had stayed out of it- no. no, he couldn’t blame volleyball. he couldn’t blame his friends. he loved both to death, so he had to settle with the fact that he was the only person who’s watch malfunctioned in such a way. 

his watch currently ticked down, only 30 seconds left until he meets his soulmate. any person would get excited for this moment; the moment of truth. but not asahi. he knew that he could do one thing that would make him wait longer. maybe if he turned down the left hall he would meet his soulmate? but what if it set him back again? maybe the right hall? what about the classrooms around him? his soulmate could be in any of them! 

he finally chose to turn into the right hall, immediately bumping into someone and making them drop the books that were stacked in their hands. 

“oh my– i’m so sorry!” he said, panic filling the entirety of the giant’s body. 

“oh, no worries!” they said with a careless grin, beginning to pick up their books. he bent down and began to help. 

“here, let me help you carry these. where are you taking them?” 

“oh thank you so much! to my locker. it’s just down this hall right here.” he nodded and the two began to walk the way that this new person had said. as he walked, he glanced over at his watch. ‘00:00:00:00′ is what it said.

**tsukishima**

tsukki’s watch was broken. nobody knew why, it had just happened one day when he was still young; at the age of 4. it had been working fine up until that day, when it suddenly stopped counting, forever frozen in the time it had stopped at, the face of it slightly faded and cracked. 

they tried to rewind it, but it would only make struggled clicks as if the cogs were messed up, though when they checked the cogs were just fine. 

he remembered how hard his parents cried. he didn’t know if it was because he would never know when he’d met his soulmate, or if they were crying because a family-friend’s child had passed away the same day that it broke. he believed it was pure coincidence, for he did not believe in anything magical. he hadn’t known the kid, but he knew that they were _not_ his soulmate. nope. just a broken watch. he didn’t care. he wouldn’t let himself. he passed it off with a ‘bummer’ and tossed it into the back of his closet. 

now he was 15, and still told himself that he didn’t care. sometimes he subconsciously wondered what it would be like to have a soulmate. where was his soulmate now? what if his watch hadn’t broken? he really didn’t want to let these thoughts bug him too much, but after a while, he was determined to dig through his closet until he found the old thing. maybe he could get it working again? deep down in the pit of his heart, he hoped so. 

it took him a few hours, but he found the dust-covered watch. the strangest part was, it was working again on its own, fully functional. and there was less than a day left on it. he didn’t want to trust the time on it, as it was probably still broken, but a bit more hope had sparked in him. 

he put it in the pocket of his uniform for the next day. 

once at school, he was much jumpier and anxious than usual, worrying his teammates, though they left it alone knowing that he would deny it. 

he kept glancing at the little watch in his pocket all day, waiting for the one second that would hopefully mean he had met his soulmate. and when the second came and the watch struck 0, nothing happened. 

 _‘i knew it was too much to hope for.’_ he sighed to himself and turned to head home through the school gates. suddenly, he got bumped into with a bike, nearly knocking him over. 

“hey-!!” 

“oh my god, i’m so sorry!” the person apologized, getting off the bike and kicking the stand up before approaching him closely. 

“are you alright?? oh god, i’m very sorry!” they said. god, they were actually ~~kinda~~ really cute. he blushed a bit. 

“hey, you dropped something.” he glanced down at the object. it was their own watch and the time had also struck 0. 

“…holy shit..” the stranger mumbled. 

“you.. you’re my soulmate.” 

“no- there’s gotta be some mistake, i’m sorry. my watch- it is broken. it has been since i was 4.” 

“but mine is also at 0!” 

“maybe it broke when it hit the floor?” he shrugged. “i’m sorry, i don’t think i’m your soulmate.” he looked toward the ground in a dejected way, a new appearance for tsukki. 

“how can you be so sure?” 

“i didn’t want to ever believe this… but.. i think it broke because my soulmate died..” he said. 

“hey!! wait a minute! you’re tsukishima kei! i live down the street! the (last name) family!” 

“didn’t they only have one kid..?” 

“yeah, that’s me! i did die, but they made the off-chance and revived me! after that, my parents kinda hermitted away from society and home-schooled me until this year.” 

“wow.. holy fuck.. you.. you are my soulmate.. i have a soulmate.. someone was put on this earth to love me..” he said in disbelief, his insecurities escaping his mouth for the first time. but he didn’t care, because this was his soulmate and he was allowed to drop the cool act when he was with them. and for the first time in his life, he got to hug his soulmate. and he got to feel loved by someone who wasn’t his family. 

“maybe we should go to a cafe and get to know each other. if you aren’t busy right now..” well he was already planning on skipping volleyball practice anyway so fuck it. 

“no i’m not. i know this real nice cafe nearby if you want to go.” his new soulmate nodded and got back on their bike, kicking the stand back up. 

“i know which one you’re talking about. hop on the back; there’s pegs that you can stand on. you can just hold onto my shoulders.” they flashed him a grin. he blushed and nodded, gulping audibly. 

he was a bit tall to be standing on the pegs but all in all, they both made it to the cafe in one piece.


	24. tanaka ryuunosuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ukulelescreamo-is4-crybbies asked: the scenarios you wrote about kuroo, bokuto and akashi holding their s/o's boobs up for them was actually amazing and could you please please please write one about tanaka? love your blog
> 
> rating: teen and up audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

he loved her to death for all that she was, he really did. he wasn’t just in the relationship for her good looks. 

but he couldn’t help himself; every time he saw her, the first thing he would look at was her amazing boobs. god, they were so huge. if there was any girl’s body type in a man’s fantasy, it would be hers. 

but for the first time ever, when he first saw her today, his first thought was plagued with worry. 

she seemed stressed, uncomfortable, tired. she seemed to be feeling everything he wished she didn’t have to feel. 

“(name).. are you alright?” she nodded, hugging him and leaning her head against his shoulder. 

she gave a small yawn, “i’m just tired and sore.” 

“what happened?” he asked, rubbing the small of her back slowly and soothingly. she seemed to be content with the back rubs, so he continued at longer strokes. 

“my back hurts and it kept me up all night.” he lightly kissed her forehead. 

“why does your back hurt?” 

“my boobs are too heavy.” his face exploded with red, going all the way to the tips of his ears. 

“oh.” 

“can you do me a favor?” 

“anything for you, babe.” 

“can you hold them up for a minute or so? i need a break.” he nodded, slowly reaching out and grabbing them underneath. 

he looked at her as to make sure she was still consenting this, and continued his journey to lift them up when she gave a curt nod. 

“thank you, ryuu. that feels really nice. you really know what you’re doing with your hands.” 

down he went, passed out on the floor with a nosebleed.


	25. futakuchi kenji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: can i request futakuchi reacting to when one of his teammates (lol koganegawa perhaps?) accidentally bumping into his female s/o and end up falling on top of her and groping her breasts during practice?
> 
> rating: teen and up audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

oh jesus, if looks could kill, the entirety of date tech high would have exploded to smithereens. he was beyond pissed; how could his kouhai do this to him?? after all he’s done for that son of a bitch?! 

the rest of the volleyball team began to back away in fear of what was about to go down. 

futakuchi stomped his way over to koganegawa who has “accidentally” stumbled into his girlfriend and was now copping a feel of her breasts. but if it was really an accident, those hands would not be squeezing.

he grabbed koganegawa by the back of his practice shirt, yanking him off his girlfriend and lifting him to his feet, giving him one second to comprehend the situation before giving him a sucker-punch to the face, sending back to the floor on his back. 

“futakuchi, stop it!” several of the tall and strong players had gone to hold him back while the others went to see if koganegawa was okay. he had already developed a dark purple eye. 

“kenji, that’s enough!” his girlfriend jumped to her feet and stood in front of him, putting her hands to his chest in a calm manner that would still push him back. he looked at her with rage-filled eyes. 

“he felt you up!” 

“it was an accident.” 

“he was squeezing you! if it was an accident, he would have pulled back immediately!” 

“that was my fault! i tried to get up sooner than he was ready for and my breasts pushed further into his hands!” he slowly began to calm down but he had still become pouty and uncooperative. 

“practice is over early. everyone go home.” he said before grabbing his s/o by the waist and pulling her to the chest. 

“what’s the matter?” she whispered in his ear, kissing the lobe after. 

“i don’t want to lose you to koganegawa.” 

“you’re being unreasonable. he accidentally fell on me. you’re not going to lose me to koganegawa. besides,” she purred, “i like the way your hands feel against my breasts much better.”


	26. kuroo tetsurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: scenario where kuroo finds out that his gf hasn't been eating lunch because she's using her lunch money to pay her sister back and still has 3 more weeks to fully pay her sister off. (this was me qaq i payed my sister back so i'm back to eating normally. it sucks when your family won't let you have a job but expect you to pay for everything. my sister is over 10 years older than me so she's always been my second mom)
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

“alright,” he slammed his hand down on her desk as soon as their lunch break had commenced, “why haven’t you been eating lunch these past few days?”

 she was caught off guard from the sudden conversation, and quite frankly, she was a little nervous of his reaction when he would find out. 

“i- uh…” 

“is it because you’re insecure? do you not like your body? please tell me that’s not why! (name), you’re beautiful!” 

“that’s not why! relax!” she gently coaxed him into the seat beside hers. 

“i was really hoping to tell you after this whole thing had blown over but well.. i can’t afford lunches right now because i have to use my lunch money to pay my sister back right now.” 

“for how long?” 

“i still have 3 more weeks to go..” her eyes trailed down towards the desk, avoiding his gaze.

“god, why didn’t you tell me sooner, dammit??” he ran a through his bed-head frustratedly. “i would’ve helped you sooner.” 

“i don’t want to bother you-” 

“why haven’t you at least made lunches at home to bring with you??” 

“we have nothing good to eat at home that i can bring..” 

“well then you should’ve asked me to make you something. i’m more than willing to bring you lunches from my house until this whole thing is over with.” 

“i really don’t want to bother you, tetsu, i’ll be fi-” 

“no you won’t be! you have to nourish your body! i don’t want you getting sick! from this day on for the next 3 weeks- unless you want me to continue after 3 weeks is up- i’ll be making your lunches.” 

“…are you sure?” 

“positive.” he kissed her cheek, “unless you’d rather i start buying your lunches for the next 3 weeks.” 

“nope! don’t spend all _your_ lunch money on me! home-brought is fine!”


	27. sugawara koushi & kuroo tetsurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: if sugawara and kuroo in love, how will they act if they saw her ( crush ) by chance in any place ?
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

**sugawara**

it was supposed to be a simple day to go out to the sports store with daichi and pick out new items that they needed for the team during practices. he wasn’t supposed to see her at the little coffee shop next door. fate would have it that she works there. he couldn’t help but stare at her every chance he got. it was beginning to look creepy to the people around him. 

“should we get another set of molten volleyballs or should we try a set of mikasa volleyballs again..? i think the mikasa ones wore out faster last time we got them but the molten ones are really expensive and the school only gave us so much money.. suga are you listening? suga! stop staring at that girl for god’s sake! it’s freaking me out!” 

koushi snapped out of his trance and began to refocus on daichi, “s-sorry!” 

“why do you keep staring at her??” 

“she’s in our class-” 

“oh yeah! her name’s (name)! come to think of it, you stare at her a lot in class too.” 

suga blushed bright red, “i’ve been uncomfortable ever since we got here and i’m going home.” 

“oh come on! don’t be that way!” daichi begged, holding his arm to keep him in his place. 

“no! i’m going home!” suga jerked his arm back and turned to leave. 

“at least answer my question!” 

“mikasa!” koushi sped-walk through the doors, earning a “come back soon” from the employees.

**kuroo**

somehow, he had allowed for kenma to drag him to the video game store with him. at first he was complaining but now, not so much. 

he had no idea that she played video games, but the way she seemed to know so much about them was honestly a nice surprise to him. 

he watched her help a young boy (who still seemed fairly new to the video game world) decide on which game would be right for him to start with based on the genre he said he was interested in. 

god, she was so good with kids. he was satisfied with the thought that his own kids would have an amazing mothe- _no, bad thoughts kuroo, bad thoughts! that’s creepy!_

“so are you just gonna stand here and watch her as usual or are you gonna go ask her out? or maybe you’ll go to ask her out and then chicken out for the billionth time.” kenma asked. 

“fuck off.”


	28. kuroo tetsurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: more more more and more from kuroo nsfw in midnight in the bed and how he will act if he is jealous?? pllleeeeeessseee???
> 
> rating: mature  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

“mm- tetsu- that hurts a little.. slow down..” 

“ah.. sorry.” he slowed his pace of his thrusts, resting his forearms beside their head, leaving dominant nips, licks, and sucks at his s/o’s neck. 

“what’s up with you tonight? you’ve been rough with me ever since we left your volleyball practice..” 

“nothing nothing, i’m just feeling particularly _eager_ tonight.” 

his s/o put their hands to his chest, pushing him to sit up and causing him to pull out. 

“tetsurou, talk to me. you’re acting weird- well.. weirder than usual.” 

“hey!” 

“tell me what’s wrong.” 

“i _told_ you, _nothing is wrong_.” he hissed. 

“kuroo..” his s/o looked up at him with a hurt expression. he sighed and gave them a hug and a loving kiss on the cheek. 

“i guess i’m just a little jealous.” 

they moaned contently into the warm hug and nuzzled their face into his chest. 

“jealous of what?” 

“you were really hitting it off with morisuke and i could tell he was really checking you out and i didn’t like it and i guess i was just afraid of losing you.” 

“tetsu,” his s/o tilted their head upward and gave his jawline a soft kiss, letting it linger a few seconds, “you don’t ever have to worry about losing me. i promise. besides, who was fucking me just a minute ago?” 

“i was.” 

“yep. not morisuke. and morisuke will _never_ get to fuck me.”

  
[february 28](http://anything420blazeitamiritelmao.tumblr.com/post/140189006348/more-more-more-and-more-from-kuroo-nsfw-in) | [70%](http://anything420blazeitamiritelmao.tumblr.com/post/140189006348/more-more-more-and-more-from-kuroo-nsfw-in)  



	29. kageyama tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: may i have kageyama and his s/o being in a very comfortable and stable relationship with him, please? <3 maybe a scenario of him and his s/o's daily life, if that's alright? (like maybe they're already college-aged if that's better :d)
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

at 6:00 in the morning, the two woke up together in his dorm, his roommate still sound asleep. 

they quietly bid each other good morning with a soft kisses and smiles before getting up together and getting ready for their classes, their first of the morning being a class they had together in the lecture hall. they were both only 1st years in college after all and were still trying to knock out their general ed. 

after quickly getting themselves together, they left the room to go find a meal as to avoid waking his roommate up. they settled for the buffet, swiping their meal cards and filling their plates to their hearts’ content. together, they ate their meals while conversing about their plans for the day and the future. 

they finished their meals and headed to the lecture hall, preparing a few blank pieces of paper to take notes. even whilst the teach was speaking, they discreetly held hands underneath the desk. it was fortunate for them in this situation that his s/o was left-handed. 

a couple hours later, the class ended and the two hugged and said goodbyes, splitting up to take their classes that were more aimed towards their majors. tobio was majoring in- you guessed it- kinesology.. more specifically professional volleyball-playing. his s/o hadn’t really picked their major yet, so it was left as undecided while they used this year to take lots of different classes that sounded interesting until they found a subject they liked. 

mondays and wednesdays- both of which have the same schedule- were the busiest days as they were filled to the max brim with classes. by the end of the day, they would both be exhausted and collapse into a shared bed, this time probably hers as they tend to alternate dorms, but then they would have less classes that they would have to take on tuesday, thursday, and friday, thus leaving them with more time to be with each other. 

all was content in their world, and they wouldn’t have their lives any other way.


	30. matsukawa issei & kuroo tetsurou & bokuto koutarou & terushima yuuji & hanamaki takahiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: matsukawa, kuroo, bokuto, terushima, hanamaki scenario where they see their s/o getting bullied by girls @ skl bc shes an unintentional homewrecker (boys think shes rly pretty and wanna be with her
> 
> rating: teen and up audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

**matsukawa**

he was walking to the usual spot where he would find her after his practice so that he could walk her home, but he stopped and watched from a distance when he heard unfamiliar voices with her. 

“you slut!” 

“ah jeez. what’d i do this time?” issei’s s/o’s voice was unwavering and really looked done with this rude girl’s shit. 

“i was having sex with my boyfriend last night and you know what he did??” 

“i don’t really want to know..” 

“he moaned out your name!” 

“don’t point fingers at me; i didn’t do anything with your boyfriend. i think you’re the only one who would. he’s nasty. i can’t help how he feels about me.” 

the attacking girl growled in anger and reeled her hand back into a fist, pushing issei’s lovely girlfriend into the wall against her back. before she could do anything else, matsukawa swiftly approached her and grabbed her wrist. 

“i don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but that’s my girlfriend you’re hurting. i know her, and she has a pure heart. she wouldn’t cheat on me. now, i’m going to politely ask you to leave (name) the fuck alone and never come near her again. don’t even look at her. don’t even think about her. because if you do, i swear to god, i will send your ass straight to hell.”

**kuroo**

(name) wasn’t a jealous person. she knew kuroo had the right priorities and he wouldn’t cheat, no matter how much of a flirty person he was. his s/o knew that even if he had lots of female friends, in the end of the day, he’d be hers to hold. 

she was on the way to kuroo’s practice now that her own club activities were done for the day, walking through the empty campus in silence whilst sipping a juice box and reading a book. 

she nearly jumped 5 ft in the air when her book and juice box were both yanked from her hands from behind and roughly thrown to the ground. she whipped around to see the perpetrator, only to find kuroo’s best friend from his physics class. 

“what the heck?!” she quickly picked both up. the juice box was a goner now that it had been on the ground for more than 5 seconds, but her book was okay other than the one rip on the page she had been on. 

“you took him from me!” 

“wha-” 

“you took tetsurou from me! i thought i had chances with him! he and i had such good chemistry, and he was perfect! but then the two of you started dating, and now you’re all he talks about! ‘(name) this, (name) that’! i’m sick of it!” 

“look, i’m sorry. but that goes to show that you were wrong about your chemistry with him. i didn’t do anything to you. now, leave me alone.” 

(name) turned to continue her way to kuroo. she had no intention of telling tetsurou of this moment as she was feeling kind that day and wasn’t really in the mood to start drama. 

suddenly, she was grabbed by the back of her uniform and pulled backward. 

“where the fuck do you think you’re going??” 

“what the fuck do you think you’re _doing_?” 

“tetsu??” she quickly let go of his s/o, allowing (name) to quickly run to him, seeking comfort. 

“..w-what are you doing here? shouldn’t you be in practice??” 

“it got cut short. what in god’s name were you doing to my girlfriend?!” 

“i..” 

“there’s a reason i wasn’t and am still not interested in you. because you’re a dramatic, jealous piece of shit. now, i want you to pay (name) to replace her book and her juice box, and then i want you to leave. and never talk to me or her ever again.”

**bokuto**

he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, nor did he know why. all he knew was that he didn’t like it. he didn’t like how this big group of girls had his perfect goddess of a girlfriend with her back against the vending machine, trying to escape but was now trapped. 

“god, your last lesson just wasn’t enough was it? what’s it going to take to get you to back off?” 

“i didn’t do anything! i never did! i swear!” 

“hey! what are you guys doing to her?!” he stomped up the group. 

“she didn’t do shit to you guys. i would know because she always with me when she’s not doing school stuff. now, leave her alone. i never want to see you guys near her again.”

**terushima**

“you just had to ruin it, didn’t you??” (name) from the sudden group that was now following her. 

“..i’m sorry..? what did i ruin?” 

“our chances with yuuji-kun!” 

“..please don’t call my boyfriend that nickname. that makes me uncomfortable.” 

“he shouldn’t even be your boyfriend in the first place! your so ugly and undeserving! i want to be the one that gets to feel his tongue piercing against her-” 

“excuse me?” terushima butted in, wrapping a defensive arm around his girlfriend’s waist.

“that is the most disgusting thing i have ever heard anyone say. you’re poisoning my dear (name)’s ears with your nasty nasty words. stay away from her.” he lead her away from the group, leaving some brokenhearted girls to question their lives.

**hanamaki**

he couldn’t believe this. he was about to lose his shit. these girls were bullying (name), and on top of that, they were doing it _right in front of him._ theywere doing it through “discreet” whispers as he walked hand-in-hand with her down the hall. 

“you don’t deserve him.” 

“that should be me.” 

“home-wrecker.” 

“just get out of his way.” 

“you’re just a problem in his life.” 

he looked to see her face. she was putting up her normal front. most would see her as happy, but he could read that front by now. he could see the hurt in her eyes. 

he finally turned to the whispering girls, “hey! would you stop that! stop spreading lies! she is not a problem to me! she is not in my way! if anything, i don’t deserve her! she’s amazing! she’s beautiful! she’s smart! she’s funny! she’s passionate and caring! she- she’s everything i could ever want!”


	31. nishinoya yuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: can i have an nsfw scenario with nishinoya and his s/o having their first time? thanks!
> 
> rating: explicit  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

the way that they were sitting in their seat taking notes during their college lecture, it was awful. they weren’t doing anything in their control, it wasn’t their fault. they couldn’t help that they were born looking so _sexy_ any time they do anything. nishinoya was so lucky, he was unlucky to have them as his s/o. 

he could feel himself tightening in his pants just watching them. it had to be a sin to be born that attractive. 

he’d had enough of his waiting and pulled out his phone to text them. 

he got straight to the point, “meet me by the men’s bathroom. i need you now.” 

he waited to watch them pull their phone from their pocket discreetly, reading it over, a blush immediately overtaking their face. he didn’t fail to notice that despite the red dusting their cheeks and ears, they began quickly packing up their bag, excitement visible in their eyes. 

they made eye contact before the two stood up and walked out together. 

as soon as they got to the men’s restroom, he ushered them into the stall and locking it behind him. he slammed them against the wall, roughly kissing their lips and taking dominance by forcefully pushing his tongue into their mouth. he rubbed his already-hard crotch on their thigh, eliciting moans into their kiss. 

“i’m gonna fuck you so hard, (name). i’m going to make you scream.” he pulled back from the kiss and began leaving hungry, sloppy nips and kisses and their collar bone. 

“they’ll hear you all the way back at the lecture hall. they’ll never have guessed that you’re such a dirty slut, (name).” 

he bit hard, causing his s/o to yelp a bit, mixed with both pain and pleasure. he sucked on it as a silent apology before taking their pants and underwear off, then getting down on his knees to give them oral. he started by licking at their wetness before continuing through sucks, fingering, and blows of air all the way until they were near their end. 

once he felt that they were prepared, he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. he let his boxers quickly follow before he rolled on his emergency condom and quickly- but carefully- thrusted himself up and into them, pick them up by the ass and wrapping their legs around his waist in the process. 

they immediately let out a squeak from the sudden filling, though the pain was tolerable. 

they gave a nod for him to continue and he pulled back and thrusted up once again, achieving a delicious moan from his s/o’s lips. he smirked and began to pick up a rhythm, both of them producing moans that continued to get louder and louder by the second. 

“aah.. yuu.. hnngh..” his s/o moaned, wrapping their arms tightly around his shoulders and burying their face into his neck, their face screwing up and tears streaming down their face from the immense pleasure. 

“yuu.. god.. fuck.. noya!” 

“i know, b-babe, i know,” his pace only began to get quicker, “i’m o-only- ah f-fuck- just getting started.” 

he pulled out of them and set them on the ground, bending them over and entering from behind them. he wrapped his arms around their abdomen in a dog-like position, beginning to pick up his quick rhythm once again. 

“yuu! ah, fuck! yuu!” he leaned forward and bit them at the ear lobe, going as fast as he could as both had begun to near their orgasms, his grunts become rapid and louder. 

finally, he came with one more pump, riding his orgasm out with a few more. his s/o soon followed his lead, a scream making it’s way from their mouth. 

they both leaned against the wall and each other, panting to catch their breath. 

“was it worth it to skip class for this?” he asked. 

“h-hell yeah.”


	32. tsukishima kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: 

it was so unlike him to miss volleyball practice. sure, he may not have been the most enthusiastic about volleyball, but he was usually pretty good about showing up. if he couldn’t he’d at least let someone like yamaguchi or daichi know. 

the others were a little unsettled by his disappearance as they had seen him in his classes earlier, but yamaguchi was nervous as hell. for as long as he’d known tsukki, he’d never experienced this in his life. 

he’d tried calling and texting, but tsukki hadn’t really answered except for the text of “leave me alone”. that only hyped up tadashi’s nerves more, causing him to be completely unfocused during practice. 

suga had to step in and tell him that he should sit out for a little bit until he can relax. that ended up being all the way until the end of practice. he couldn’t relax; not when something was wrong with his best friend. 

soon, the whole team- minus kei of course- had gone out together with the coach to get their pork buns. no one could have prepared them for what they saw. 

tsukishima walked out of the shop, his hand holding his s/o’s while his s/o’s other hand held an ice-cream cone. 

“thank you for paying, kei! you didn’t have to~!” 

“don’t worry about it. i don’t mind paying. i love you. (name).” 

“i love you too~!” they nuzzled their cheek in his arm before going back to licking at their ice-cream, unknowing of the dozen pairs of eyes watching, mouths gaping. 

(name) raised their ice-cream up high to his lips, allowing for him to lick their now-shared ice-cream as they walked away to wherever their next destination would be. 

“aww how come pukeishima got a date before me? they’re cute too!” hinata whined. 

“probably because he isn’t still trapped in the body of an 11 year old.” 

“shut up!”


	33. tanaka ryuunosuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hi, can i please request nsfw tanaka and his s/o after tanaka just won a game?
> 
> rating: explicit  
> warnings: underage

they knew that they should be paying for attention to his actual performance and the game, but god, his body moved in the most sinful of ways. 

the way he threw his muscular arms back and propelled himself into the air, the way that said muscular arms whipped and slammed down on the ball to spike it into the other side, the way that he’d land perfectly with his knees slightly bent, allowing for a better view of his wonderfully tight ass. 

he screamed his victory, having brought the game to a close with karasuno at 25 and johzenji at 17. 

teams shook hands and left to their sides, drinking water and drying their sweat with towels. his s/o couldn’t help but wish that he wouldn’t wipe it as it added to his delicious appearance. 

they left the stands and approached him, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. as soon as he saw their face, a smile lit his own up. 

“(name)! did you see my spikes? weren’t they amazing~?” 

“they were fantastic, ryuu! in fact, in congratulations on your big win, i have a surprise for you!” 

“you do? wow! you didn’t have to do that! you’re amazing! thank you so much! i love you!” 

“i love you too, ryuu. i hid your gift in the storage closet. let me show you it.” 

they took him by the hand and led him to the storage closet. they opened the door, gestured him in, and followed behind. 

“hey, (name)? why’d you shut the door? i don’t see anything besides volleyball equipment in here.. what’s my surprise?” 

“this is your surprise.” 

they pushed him to the wall and smashed their lips on his. he immediately gave a small moan of approval, wrapping his arms around their waist and pulling them close. 

he heatedly kissed back, licking their bottom lip before softly nudging his way into their mouth. 

(name) initiated to go further, groping him softly through his pants and educing a louder moan from the back of his throat. 

“this is my surprise? damn, i need to win games more often.” 

his s/o giggled before continuing to massage him through his clothing. 

he began to heavily pant, becoming putty in their hands as they slipped their hand into the waistband of his shorts and boxers, lightly stroking his slit and digging their nail into it. 

his pants turned into grunting, his hand shakily reaching out to their wrist, “d-don’t tease me.. please..” 

(name) only smirked before pulling his shorts and boxers down to pool at his ankles, giving his cock a long, slow pump. his breath hitched in his throat, pre-cum spilling from his tip. 

“(name)..” they gave a few more pumps to spread the pre-cum as a bit of lubrication before taking him into their mouth, wrapping their hand around the base where they couldn’t reach. 

“jesus fuck, (name)..” his hands went to their head, gripping at their hair. 

their head began to bob whilst sucking slightly, holding his hips tightly in their hands. 

“more.. oh god.. more..” he threw his head back into the wall. if his head weren’t so thick, that probably would’ve hurt. 

their mouth began to take him faster, going all the way down to the base and deep-throating him. they released a moan against him, causing him to throb in their throat. 

he could only take so much until he finally released into their mouth, leaning against the wall to come down from his great euphoria while his s/o swallowed and licked him clean. 

“hey, tanaka, where’d you go?”, asked daichi from behind the door and down the hall. 

“we better get going, ryuu. you’re captain’s calling you.” (name) gave him a wink and a shoulder-pat before walking out the closet, leaving him in the dark.


	34. azumane asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: asahi cuddling headcanons please?
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

_cuddling:_

  * very gentle and loose about it, afraid of his own strength
  * no matter how many time they’ve cuddled in the past, he will always blush
  * once he’s opened up to the affection, he will shower his s/o in kisses all around their face and neck
  * he loves to be the big spoon, feeling good when he notices how much his s/o really trusts him to protect them from all harm when he’s curled up around them
  * he loves to bury his face in their necks as well, earning his s/o a tickle from his goatee




	35. oikawa tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: nr.3 with oikawa pls (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ  
> “i think i love you.“ 
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

oikawa sighed in his seat before sipping his coffee, the seat before him empty and a separate coffee waiting in front of it. 

soon, he heard bells jingling, alerting that someone was either entering or exiting the coffee shop. 

he looked up and saw you walking towards him, pulling out the chair and sitting down. 

“tooru, you didn’t have to buy my coffee. you’re very kind.” 

“i don’t mind at all, don’t worry. after all, i’m the one who invited you here. what kind of “host” would i be if i didn’t pay for you?” you gave soft smile and sipped your coffee. 

“you even got my favorite. thank you.” 

he smiled back, “it’s no problem.” 

“not that i have a problem spending time with you, because i don’t, but why did you invite me here? you and i never hang out unless we’re studying for econ.” 

“well, yeah, about that.. heh. i, uh, i have something i want to tell you. something i’ve never admitted in my life to anybody. i’ve had so many girls, sometimes even guys chasing after me, dropping love letters in my locker, showering me in compliments and affection, and i could have had any one of them. i had them all wrapped around my finger.” 

you tilted your head in confusion, “..okay..?” 

“i’m not done. i could have had any one of them, but i _didn’t_. because i didn’t have feelings for any of them. i wasn’t interested in a petty little high school romance, and i kept my focus on studies and volleyball. but now, this is college, and i feel myself changing so much and so quickly in ways i don’t understand. you give me an odd feeling when i’m around you. something i’ve never felt before.” 

“is it a good feeling? or do you not like being around me? if you don’t feel comfortable with me, we don’t have to keep studying together-” 

“no! no no no no it’s a good feeling! i swear! i don’t want to stop studying with you! the truth is, i didn’t know what was wrong with me for the longest time, but i think i’ve figured it out now. (y/n), **i think i’m in love with you.** ”


	36. azumane asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hey :3 can i have a scenario in which asahi finds out his ballet dancer s/o is a bit insecure about her feet? i don't know if you'll accept this, but if scenarios are closed, feel free to ignore this one
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

“(y/n), you did amazing!” asahi was waiting for you as soon as you got off the stage for your performance. 

“thank you!” you smiled wide and gave him a tight hug, which he gladly returned. 

“let’s get you home, yeah? you should get into some comfy clothes and relax. you deserve it.” you definitely wouldn’t argue with him, that sounded fantastic. 

the two of you found your parent/guardian and got into the car in the backseat while they drove you both back to your home. 

“god, my feet are so sore now. these shoes are uncomfortable.” you whined slightly, leaning back in your seat. 

“then why don’t you take them off? let your feet breath and stretch.”

 you looked away from him, blushing and shaking your head, “no.. i’m fine. i’ll wait until we get home. there’s socks at home.” 

“what do socks have to do with anything..?” 

“i want to put socks on as soon as i take my shoes off.” 

“yeah but your feet are bothering you. you should give them a break.” he put a hand on your shoulder gently and worriedly. you only shook your head again. 

“what’s wrong, (y/n)? you seem upset.” 

“i’m just insecure about my feet. that’s all. don’t worry.” 

“why are you insecure? they’re just feet.” 

“because.. because they’re ugly.” 

he cocked an eyebrow and said, “i seriously doubt that. your feet are probably fine. what makes them ugly?” 

“they’re so weirdly shaped.. ballerinas always have ugly feet. i hate my feet. i’m afraid of what you’ll think when you see them.” 

“you.. think i’ll lose interest in you because of the shape of your feet? you really think of me like that?” he looked a little saddened. 

“no, i don’t. it’s just insecurity, ya know?” you looked him in the eye and pecked him in the cheek. 

“please don’t be insecure around me, (y/n). i think your whole body is beautiful no matter what. i don’t care what your feet are shaped like. please just stop hurting yourself and take your shoes off. i don’t want you to be in pain.” 

“okay.”


	37. sawamura daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: daichi and his so cooking together? (any way you want to go like teaching or making dinner, anything)
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

daichi could not deny that he absolutely adored your cooking, and did not mind being your personal taste-tester every time you made something. 

however, he couldn’t help but feel bad. you were always cooking for him and he never cooked anything in return. 

when valentine’s day came, he decided to help you prepare the meal for a change. 

he stood beside you, mincing the garlic while you began to chop the spinach, placing it into a bowl for later when you would need it. 

“(y/n), i finished mincing the garlic. what should i do with it?” 

“oh good! can you come toss it into the pot with the onions and a little oil and then sauté them?” he gave a curt nod and did as you instructed. 

soon, you were reaching from behind him in a soft cuddle whilst pouring chicken broth into the pot. you nuzzled your face into his shoulder blades and left a kiss between them. 

“i love you so much, you know that?” 

he couldn’t help but smile widely, “i love you too, babe.”


	38. sugawara koushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: can i have a scenario where suga helps take care of his s/o while they're on their period?
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

suga didn’t know what to think when he received a text from you during his weekend volleyball practice. his mind started to go a 1,000 miles a minute as soon as he read your words upon his little screen: 

“i don’t feel good today. can you come over and keep me company? oh, and please bring some cookies and cream pocky. i promise i’ll pay you back for it.” 

he began to pack up his bag to head out early in order to retrieve your pocky and to see you. 

“no no, don’t worry. you don’t have to pay me back. i’ll see you soon <3″. as vice-captain, he really didn’t need to give much more explanation than a “i’m heading out early”, earning him an easy nod from all the others, including daichi and ukai. 

he walked into the nearest store, got a couple boxes of the pocky, and started to head towards your house through transport of the bus. 

once he got there, your parent/guardian let him in with a smile and friendly greeting, and he quickly made his way to your room. 

“hey, baby. feeling any better?” 

you peeked up from your bundle of blankets, hair messy almost like hinata’s, “hey, koushi. i’m not feeling much better.” 

“what’s wrong?” he asked, climbing into the bed beside you. he was quick to notice the hot water bottle. 

“oh. are you on your period?” you nodded and blushed slightly, resting you head on his chest and cuddling him. 

“you don’t need to be embarrassed about it. it’s natural. you can’t control it.” he said, rubbing your lower back. you leaned back slightly into the touch. 

he rolled you onto your back and handed you your pocky, which you gladly took and began to munch on. 

“what hurts right now?” 

“my back and my tummy..” without another thought, his hands went to both and began to gently rub. 

you finished about half the box of pocky when you decided to take a break from it for a while and set the box on the nightstand. he stopped his rubbing and pulled his hands back to let you get yourself resettled. 

“i want to take a nap. kou, will you nap with me?” 

“of course i will.” he laid the two of you down and carefully pulled you into his arms, continuing his slow rubs to your back to soothe you to sleep.


	39. yamaguchi tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kenmasassisonfire asked: are all requests closed? cause i would like number 17 and yamaguchi?  
> “everything has been different since i fell in love with you.”
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

yamaguchi tadashi walked hand-in-hand down the street with you, his wonderful partner. 

it was a simple late-night walk to the nearby convenience store, but it felt tranquil and somehow romantic. 

the weather was fair, only a little breeze whilst the night-time summer weather was still decently warm. the sky was clear, allowing for a perfect view of the crescent moon and glittering stars. when he looked up and saw them, he was reminded of your eyes. 

he stopped the two of you and pulled you to face him. you glanced into his eyes curiously, reaching up to rest your hand upon his cheek and run your thumb across his freckles. 

“is everything alright, ‘dashi?” 

he gave a soft smile before bending down and give a short, sweet kiss to your lips, slowly pulling your lip back with him. he left a small peck upon your lips afterward, resting his forehead upon your own. 

“everything is amazing. you’re amazing. i love you so much.” 

you giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck, “i love you too.” 

you both stayed in each other’s embrace for a silent minute or so before pulling back and going back to holding hands, continuing your adventure to the convenience store. 

“back when we first met, you were so shy and insecure about pda. you’re so different now.” 

“well, **everything has been different since i fell in love with you.** ”


	40. azumane asahi & nishinoya yuu & kageyama tobio & bokuto koutarou & kuroo tetsurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hey! would you mind doing a scenario where asahi, nishinoya, kageyama, bokuto, and kuroo find out their crush is from another country (like germany or the us)? you guys are so lovely! <3  
> anonymous asked: i just sent the anon about the characters meeting crush from another country. i meant to take out some characters and forgot. can you just do asahi, nishinoya, bokuto, and kuroo?
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

**asahi** couldn’t help but stare at you in your seat. how could someone be so cute without even trying? you were on the same level as kiyoko for fuck’s sake. 

he’d never been able to get the balls to speak to you, so all he could do was stare hopelessly, forever lost in his curiosity. 

you were pretty shy and quiet, also similarly to kiyoko, so he’d never even been able to connect a voice to the pretty, pretty face that he’d seen in his dreams. 

one day, he couldn’t help but notice that you’d accidentally fallen asleep in class. you looked so peaceful and exhausted, it’s clear you were up late the night before. 

he hated to ruin your peaceful slumber, but he couldn’t just let you get in trouble should you get caught. 

quickly, while the teacher was turned and writing something on the board, he nudged you lightly with his hand on your shoulder. 

your eyes fluttered open and he shot you a shy, but gentle smile. you flashed him the same and gave him a silent nod in thanks before returning your focus on the teacher. 

a few minutes later, he saw your small hand slip a post-it note on his desk that said “thank you for saving me! wait for me after class so i can properly thank you?” 

he turned and gave another smile and a curt nod, the two of you going back to your class work. 

after class, he waited just as he said he would. 

“i just wanted to, again, say thank you so much! you’re azumane asahi right?” shit. you knew his name. and your voice was really cute. _shit. shit_. 

“uh.. yeah! i am! it’s no problem, really.” he rubbed the back of his neck and slightly blushed, “you’re (l/n) (y/n), right?” 

“yep! but you can just call me (y/n)!” 

he smiled a goofy grin, “okay. where are you from, (y/n)? i don’t recognize your accent.” 

“i’m from russia! karasuno made a student exchange deal with my old school in my hometown and i just couldn’t bring myself to turn the offer down!” 

“well, i’m glad you didn’t. i’d really like to get to know you.”

* * *

 **nishinoya yuu** saw the new transfer student, saw that they were cute, and so naturally, him being the person he is, he had to try to lay a move on you already. 

you seemed to be getting plenty of positive attention already, making good acquaintances and receiving warm welcomes from his fellow students. 

“hello! i’m nishinoya yuu! welcome to karasuno!” 

“a-ah, hello! i’m (y/n) (l/n)! please take care of me!” you quickly and stiffly bowed. he seemed to have caught you off-guard, but you were a sweet person nonetheless. 

“you don’t have to be so formal outside of the classroom! (y/n), please treat me like a friend! i’d like to be close to you!” 

you immediately blushed, “oh! thank you, nishinoya!” 

“so, where are you transferring from?’’ 

“i’m coming from the united states.” 

“holy shit that’s super cool! i’ve always wanted to see the united states! please, tell me all about it!”

* * *

bokuto was so intrigued by the new student that arrived in his class just a semester ago, yet he somehow couldn’t bring himself to get closer to the kid. 

just one look at them and his kokoro would start to go doki doki. he had no idea how to handle this, so he just kind of ignored it and observed from a distance. 

you hadn’t quite noticed at first, but sometime around a month ago, you’d started to notice. it wasn’t much really, just catching him staring at the most random of times. 

you were a little unsettled to be quite honest. who could blame you? a stranger that you’d never spoken to in your life had kept watching you from a distance. 

you still don’t quite know who pissed in your cereal that day, but you most-certainly were _not_ in a good mood. 

and to catch the creepy-ass owl kid staring at you once again, you lost it. you tried to hold your rage in, but it only resulted in your words slipping out through clenched teeth, venom behind each syllable. “why are you always staring at me?” 

“fuck.. wha..?” 

“don’t play dumb! i’ve seen you doing it more than a handful of times!” 

“i.. i’m sorry..” he started, “i didn’t mean to offend you. i’ve just been kind of nervous on approaching you because you seem really cool and shit ugh i’m so sorry.” 

your gaze softened, “no, i’m sorry. i’m just moody today and took it out on you. that was wrong of me. we can definitely get to know each other.” 

“..can we start by asking where you’re from? your accent is very cute..” 

you blushed, “oh, thank you! i came from france!”

* * *

at first, **kuroo** just thought you were cute. 

but when he first heard you speak, he fell into a pool of love with a brick made of feels chained to his ankle, causing him to sink to the bottom. and kenma was the lucky son of a gun who got to speak to you. 

“hey kenma! we had no homework for lit, right?” 

“no, i pretty sure we didn’t. but if there is, you and i are going down together.” 

you gave a quick laugh, “alright. sounds good with me. hey.. is your friend okay?” you pointed at kuroo. 

kenma turned to face him, only to see his face flushed with red, gripping the hem of his shirt tightly. 

“yeah, this is normal.” kenma said. 

 _shit they’re cute._ that’s all that ran through his mind. 

“what’s wrong with him?” 

“he’s having his weekly existential crisis.” 

“oh. okay. well i’m gonna go get lunch. seeya, kenma!” 

“bye.” before you could fully turn to leave, kuroo grabbed your wrist. 

you tensed, “uhh.. is everything alright?” he only blushed more. 

“i’m f-fine. please, just tell me your name. and where you’re from that gave you such a cute accent.” 

you went just as red as him, “(y/n) (l/n). germany.” 

“t-thanks.”

* * *

**surprise bonus (bc im garbage and he gives me a boner in my heart)**

**kageyama** didn’t know what to expect when he saw an unfamiliar, foreign face sitting and laughing with hinata’s. 

that was his best friend, and he was expecting a nice, friendly lunch with him. he’s incredibly antisocial and he could figure out how to have a lunch with someone he doesn’t know. 

“oh, kageyama! over here!” welp, he’s been caught now. he can’t turn back. 

he awkwardly shuffled up and pulled out a seat beside the two of you and opened up his bento, hunching over it in silence as he ate, hoping and praying that you wouldn’t say anything to him because jesus not only were you a stranger but you were cute too and he didn’t think he’d be able to handle it if he had to have a _conversation_ with you. 

“(y/n), this is kageyama! kageyama, this is (y/n)! she just transferred her from italy!” 

“oh wow, that’s cool,” dammit his voice cracked. he cleared his throat, “nice to meet you.” 

“nice to meet you too, kageyama! hinata has been saying so much about you and volleyball! i hope we can become great friends!”


	41. kuroo tetsurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kingofprovacation asked: may i request a scenario where kuroo's fem!s/o has been receiving unusually strange amounts of teasing comments on her height so while they're getting ready to head home she gets another from a guy and he has to stop her from beating him to a pulp
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

kuroo loved you and your cute tiny height. 

he loved to tease you about it to get a reaction out of you; especially since he was the only one who was allowed to get away with it. and it gave him an excuse to do nice things for you afterward, even if he didn’t need an excuse in the first place. he just found it more fun if he did it this way. 

however, he made the wrong decision to make a height comment when he was with his teammates, thus putting it into their heads that you allowed for people to tease you (though they were very wrong; only kuroo can). 

he was amazed that you had let it go on for even a week, because you usually shut people and their comments down real quick. 

he knew you were getting pushed more and more off the edge with each comment, and he knew he should _really_ step in, but he also really wanted to see you yell at his teammates. he knew it was sadistic but he just couldn’t help himself. 

and he didn’t even feel bad when lev, 194 cm in all his glory, decided to make a comment when you were on your way off of campus. 

kuroo really wanted to laugh at the rage in your eyes, he really did. until he saw that you were rolling up your sleeves and clenching your fists. he thought you would just give him a good tongue-lashing (there’s gotta be a better word for that), but this was just out of hand. 

“(y/n), stop!” he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you tight against his chest while you tried to squirm free. 

“no! i’m sick of this! i need to teach someone a lesson so that they stop!” 

“there’s a better way to do so, babe! please calm down! just tell them how you feel! if they still don’t stop, i’ll let you beat them up!” you finally stopped squirming, lev having long left anyway so there was no use. 

“promise i can beat them up if they don’t stop?” 

“i promise.”


	42. kyoutani kentarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smolgay-bean asked: can i get a scenario where kyotani tickles his s/o bc he loves her laugh?
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

you couldn’t tell if kyoutani finding out that you were ticklish was a good or bad thing. you deemed it a bad thing, as he really _wouldn’t fucking stop_ tickling you anymore. 

any time that he was alone with you, there would be at least one tickling session going to the point of you being out of breath, sides hurting, and your face flushed. 

he, on the other hand, always wore that shit-eating grin that no one even knew he had. 

“hah ken stop it!” 

“hmmmmm.. no. maybe a little more will do it.” 

“kenatrou please! my sides hurt!” 

“fineeee.” he stopped and sat up, allowing for you to sit up as well, panting and holding your sides. 

“w-why are you so obsessed with tickling me?” 

his own face began to become flushed as he looked away. 

“ken?” 

“bcilikurlaf…” he mumbled. 

“i didn’t hear you.” 

“because i like your laugh!” 

“oh my god.. kentarou you’re so cute!!” 

after that, all his tickle sessions were deemed good things, even if he didn’t do it as often anymore now that his secret is out.


	43. tsukishima kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: number 16? for my blonde sassy baby tsukki? female s/o? c:  
> “you’re adorable.”
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

tsukishima kei was incredibly close to losing his cool mien. 

his girlfriend was cute as usual, but she was in an especially happy mood today. 

the way you walked with pep and how your hair bounced with each step, and shit, now his thoughts are rhyming. 

“how was your night last night, kei?” she chirped, causing a brighter blush to rise to his face. 

“it was okay. i just kinda stayed in my room because akiteru is visiting and i don’t want to deal with him right now.” 

“oh no! maybe you can spend the night at my house tonight, then!” 

“n-no, that’s fine. don’t worry about me.” 

“kei, your face is bright red! are you feeling okay?” you put a hand to his warm forehead. 

“i just said not to worry about me!” 

“but you’re warm too! i think you have a fever! you should go ho-” 

“i don’t have a fever! i promise you!” 

“then what’s wrong?” 

he audibly gulped a second before saying, “you’re just so.. **you’re adorable**..”


	44. kageyama tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: okay so i just went through your entire blog and now it's almost 2am but it's okay bc it was worth it. anyway, could you write the period scenario that you recently did for suga but for kageyama? maybe he has to go to the store and buy pads for them or something and he's just so awkward about it bc he's kageyama but it's adorable bc he's trying and he cares. also maybe he buys them from ukai's convenience store and some teammates see him and tease him. idk im just weeb trash.
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

****“i said no!”

“come on, please? tobio, i’m out of pads _and_ tampons!” 

“wait what? then what are you using right now?” 

“a toilet paper wad.” 

kageyama screeched, “get in the bathroom! and stay in there until i get back! i don’t want you dripping all over the place!” 

you smirked and took yourself into the bathroom, shutting the door. 

“i like always overnight maxi pads and kotex super tampons. and some heating wraps while you’re at it.” 

“yeah, yeah. i’ll be right back.” 

he went to the nearest convenience store, which coincidentally happened to be ukai’s. and just his luck, ukai is on duty, talking to daichi, tanaka, and nishinoya, probably volleyball-related. 

“kags!” tanaka and nishinoya shouted, interrupting poor ukai who was trying to talk. 

“ignore me. go back to whatever you’re doing.” he waved them off, walking to where he knew the pads were. 

“kageyama, why are you in that aisle?” nishinoya said, trying to contain his laughter. 

“coughwhippedcough.” tanaka said into his hands. 

“shut the fuck up! i am not whipped!” he said, hands full of all the packages of pads and tampons. 

he stopped walking when he saw the candy aisle, and your favorite chocolate bar sitting on the shelf. he picked it up and added it to his pile, subconsciously thinking about how much you’d love having that. 

“are you sure?” tanaka smirked as kageyama struggled to carry all the boxes to the register, ukai ringing him up. 

“positive.” 

“i guess you won’t be needing the heatings pads then.” 

“shit i forgot to grab that!” he quickly ran to the aisle of pain-relievers, grabbing a couple boxes, and returning back to the register. 

nishinoya broke, all his laughter spilling out into ugly cackles, tanaka following along. this earned them a smack to the back of their heads. 

“would you guys just leave him alone? he’s just being a good boyfriend!” 

“y-yes daichi!”


	45. captains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hello hello! i love your account ahhhh ♡ could i have some cooking headcanons for the captains? like if they're good at cooking or baking, what they like making, if they wear a special apron, or if their food is a complete disaster-?? cute stuff like that ;7; thank you!!
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

_cooking:_

**daichi**

  * prefers cooking the savory foods


  * is averagely okay at cooking


  * wears an apron that says “world’s best dad”
  * he likes to bring fancy bentos he made himself for lunch. and he likes sharing them with suga



 

**oikawa**

  * everything comes out as a complete disaster


  * but he likes to bake all the time anyway bc practice makes perfect


  * he isn’t allowed to cook when he’s by himself because his parents want him supervised
  * he’s actually starting admit defeat and is having makki and mattsun teach him



 

**kuroo**

  * he’s actually pretty good at cooking


  * his skills lie in savory stuff but his baking skills are still above average


  * he has a kitty apron
  * he usually has to whip something up for kenma because he gets so caught up in his games that he forgets to eat



 

**bokuto**

  * let’s face it, he can’t cook anything either
  * akaashi has started forcing him to go to the matsuhana lessons with oikawa
  * he tries, he really does. he starts crying every time he fails
  * pls help this poor baby



**ushijima**

  * he can cook fairly okay
  * but he reallllyyy likes to bake and really good too
  * he bakes a congratulatory cake for his team every time they win a game
  * his teammates are addicted and they’re glad that they never lose  
    * {edit 2/15/17: HAHAHAHAHAHAAH}



**terushima**

  * he’s average in both cooking and baking
  * but sometimes, he gets to into it and really wild with it
  * he _could_ cook really good but he just gets too crazy and everything gets messed up
  * he’d probably be better off as a bartender




	46. akaashi keiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hello!! can i have 15 with akaashi? (｡>///﹏///

akaashi’s eyes skimmed through the notes he had made for himself before finding an important topic he’d starred for himself.

“alright, (name), no peaking at your book this time. why did austria-hungary first declare war on serbia at the beginning of world war i?” he received no answer.

“(name)?” he turned to you, seeing you passed out on your open textbook, a dribble of drool just barely sliding out from your parted lips. he glanced at the time; 11:25 pm.

he sighed and rubbed your back softly, “hey, (name), wake up baby. it’s late and your tired. you should get to bed.”

you stirred awake and gave a bit of a moan before sliding your head down to his lap.

“but we,” you paused to yawn, “we need to study. this test is next week.”

“i know, we have a whole other week. you’re tired and will not be able to properly study if your mind isn’t in the right place.”

“what time is it?”

“too late for you to head home safely. **do you want to stay over tonight?** ”


	47. azumane asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: can i have number 20 with asahi? :3  
> “let’s move in together.”
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

snow began to fall from the sky as the children played in it with their friends in the park, parents watching from the benches, and couples walking together on the sidewalk to enjoy the scenery.

“oh my god,” you giggled with your slightly sick sense of humor, “that kid just tripped and fell face-first into the snow!” you laughed a little more, earning you some nasty looks from some of the parents, until you stopped when you noticed how unresponsive asahi was being.

usually he’d at least show some form of sympathy and pity for the poor child, but this time he only walked with his head facing forward, holding your hand just a little tighter.

“asahi, is something wrong?”

“no, i’m fine, why?”

“you look like you’re spacing out. is there anything troubling your thoughts that i can help you with?”

he blushed a little, “actually yeah. i’ve been thinking lately and, well, **let’s move in together.** ”


	48. hinata shouyou & iwaizumi hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hi! i was wondering if i could have some scenarios where any characters of your choice find out that there s/o is non-binary. i haven't seen any of these and would like to.
> 
> rating: teen and up audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply  
> tw for misgendering and invalidation

**hinata shouyou** definitely wasn’t expecting to see a person in the restroom around the time that he usually goes as most people tend to be in club meetings at the time and it’s usually empty, and he wasn’t expecting them to be so cute either.

he had no idea it was even allowed for males to wear the female’s uniform… or maybe they were female and just in the wrong restroom…? he couldn’t tell.

his questions went answered when you happened to be approached by some dicks known as the 2nd years of the track team.

“dude, how can you wear the female’s uniform but then purposely use the male’s restroom? you always go back and forth between the two. nobody knows what your gender is. so tell us, what’s in your pants?”

“that’s none of your business. if you wouldn’t ask your parent’s that, then don’t ask anyone else it. it’s weird and quite frankly, you won’t have a chance at what’s in my pants anyway so why do you even care?”

“because it’s not normal-”

“hey, leave them alone.” hinata spoke up with the use of they/them because he himself didn’t know what you preferred, but he definitely didn’t want you to be uncomfortable. “they’re clearly uncomfortable so leave them be. don’t you guys have track practice right now anyway? why don’t you go to that?” he finished off with the most intimidating glare he could muster up despite his trembling and short height, leaving the 2nd years to roll their eyes and go.

“hey,” he heard your voice behind him, “thanks. they were really bugging me.”

“oh! i uh, it’s no problem.” he blushed from his nose to the tips of his ears. “do you mind if i ask what your pronouns are? i don’t want to make you uncomfortable in the future…” he said awkwardly, shifting back and forth where he stood.

“of course! thank you for caring enough! that means a lot! i like to go by (preferred pronouns)!”

* * *

 **iwaizumi** wasn’t sure what was wrong with you, but he could tell you were off and he didn’t like it at all. usually you were so cheerful and energetic, but today, you weren’t so talkative, nor were you spending time with anyone for that matter.

when lunch came, he had to go find you because you hadn’t come for him. when he did find you, you were sitting by yourself with your bento, visibly deflated.

during the uncomfortably silent walk home, he noticed that the closer and closer the two of you reached your house, you began to tremble and frown more and more, tears barely prickling at the corner of your eyes.

he stopped and pulled to the side of the walkway, grabbing your wrist to stop you and pull you to his chest. he wrapped his arms around you tightly and caressed your hair.

“babe, tell me what’s wrong. you’ve been upset all day.” you buried your face into his chest, letting out a tiny sob.

“i don’t want to go home. please don’t make me go home. i need more time away.” the immense sorrow in your cracking voice broke his heart, and he only secured his arms around you more.

“shhh, (name), what happened? why don’t you want to go home?”

“i came out to my parents last night and,” you hiccupped between each syllable, “and they don’t support me as much as i thought they would have. they told me that it was just a phase and that they’re going to keep referring to me by my birth name and birth-assigned pronouns.”

“oh my god. (name).. i don’t even know what to say. that’s horrible. i can’t believe they’re doing this to you.” he rubbed your back in slow, soothing circles. “tell them you’re staying the night with me tonight. you can borrow my clothes.”


	49. kuroo tetsurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: 'you're adorable' with kuroo please and thank you? when you have time. your writing is just so lovely ahh. ♥-♥  
> "you're adorable."
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

“oh my god! tetsu! look at the baby tigers! they’re so cute!”

your fists held onto the rail around the tiger habitat as you leaned over it slightly to get the best look you could of the large cats. he wrapped an arm around your waist and kissed your cheek.

“they are pretty cute.”

“they remind me of you!” you giggled, kissing his cheek.

he grinned, “another cat joke?”

“i will never stop. i will make as many as possible.” you said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the next exhibit in the zoo.

“jesus christ, the foxes are cute too! i just want to cuddle one!” you exclaimed, in just as much awe as the small children in the room.

he gave a chuckle before directing your attention to a fox that was behaving weird, stepping on a rock and getting startled by it, jumping backward and landing another fox.

you erupted into giggles, “i need to own one of these.”

“i doubt you can own a pet fox.”

“don’t crush my dreams, tetsu!” he chuckled and smirked, kissing your forehead.

“what?”

“ **you’re just so adorable.** ”


	50. iwaizumi hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: are requests open? if so can i have 15 with iwaizumi?  
> “do you want to stay over tonight?”
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

when iwaizumi walked into the coffee shop to meet you for his date, he wasn’t expecting to see you so exhausted.

sure, when you’re in college, everyone’s always exhausted. but this was extreme exhaustion. as in, he was watching you open the empty disposable cup that you’d clearly asked for on the side, beginning to pour two espressos into it before pulling an energy drink from your bag and pouring into the cup with the espressos. to finish your creation, you grabbed a stir-stick and began to mix it together.

the top was snapped back on and you raised the straw to your lips before his hand grabbed your wrist and pull the drink from you. you attempted to sip anyway, though your efforts were futile. damn him and his muscles.

“don’t you dare drink that. you’re going to give yourself a heart attack and i doubt it’ll even taste good. you are achieving nothing from this drink.”

“i need caffeine.” you stated in a tired monotone, switching the cup to your other hand to sip it.

“(name).” he said sternly. “there are healthier ways to get energy. please don’t drink this.” you sighed and set the cup down.

“you’re paying for whatever you prefer i use for caffeine.”

“deal. why are you so tired anyway?”

“i haven’t been sleeping very well lately. my roommate has been staying at her girlfriend’s dorm and usually she’s the one to yell at the neighbors to stop being so loud because i’m too anxious to and without her to stop them, they’ve been keeping me up at night.”

“well maybe you should leave your dorm for a bit as well. **do you want to stay the night?** ”


	51. karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: ahh! i love your account omg, bless your soul for making these. i was just wondering what the karasuno patoots would be famous for, like a celebrity!au kinda thing! thank you so much, keep up the amazing work!
> 
> rating: teen and up audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

_celebrities_

**daichi** \- owning a really popular company in the business industry

 **sugawara** \- he’d be a really good actor tbh. he’d be able to pull off both the sweet, innocent character and the mischievous asshole because let’s face it, he’s both

 **asahi** \- he’d be a really good model just sayin

 **nishinoya** \- a hot power sub porn star

 **tanaka** \- doing it for the vine

 **ennoshita** \- songwriting. he’s actually really good with words and expressing feeling through lyrics

 **kinoshita** \- “my name is kinoshita hisashi, and this is jackass.”

 **narita** \- doing something dumb like running up to the news cameras whenever there’s one recording in miyagi and yelling “fuck her right in the pussy”

 **kageyama** \- probably something volleyball related. he’d be just as famous as kobe or peyton manning.

 **hinata** \- really good singer. [holy fuck.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.st-noix.jp%2Firisquartz%2Fkabedon%2Fsakura.html&t=ZjM0MzA0ODk1MGFkOGM4NmY4MjU2ZDVkOTg0YTcyNjgwMDY5ZThlZixIOWtFVEhhVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AKarF-gsBGVPWRnFJkIkVJg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fanything420blazeitamiritelmao.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F142616474748%2Fahh-i-love-your-account-omg-bless-your-soul-for&m=1) he’s like justin bieber back in 2009 except he actually sounds good.

 **tsukishima** \- an archaeologist who works specifically with dinosaur fossils and such, and he always finds all the cool shit that gets him on the news

 **yamaguchi** \- a famous novel author like stephanie meyer except he actually develops his characters and has original, good plots that are really well thought-out.


	52. kageyama tobio & tsukishima kei & nishinoya yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: can i please request a scenario where kageyama, tsukki, and noya are teasing their s/o and went a bit too far and made their s/o upset so they try to cheer them up? thanks ^_^ i really love your blog!
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

**kageyama** rubbed his face and pouted at you, who laughed when he was too busy with his nose-buried in his phone to notice the pole in front of him, resulting in poor kags getting his nose smashed into metal.

“it’s not funny! stop laughing! it hurt!”

“hey, in my defense, i asked if you were okay before i laughed!” you said in between cackles.

“but you laughed before i could answer the question, dumbass!” you stopped your laughing immediately, giving him a dirty glare.

“what? now you’re mad at _me_?”

“don’t call me a ‘dumbass’, tobio. i’m not one of your little volleyball buddies.” you huffed, beginning to walk away and leaving him behind in his spot.

“hey wait! don’t leave me!” he tried to catch up, but you only sped up your footsteps.

“(name)! don’t ignore me!” you growled a little before continuing you walk.

“(name)!!” he grabbed your wrist and turned you.

“let go!” you snapped, trying to pry your wrist from his grip.

“don’t just walk away from me like that when you’re upset.”

“well what would you like for me to do? you don’t seem to be apologizing!” he gulped, having completely forgotten about that statement.

“fuck.. (name)… i’m… i’m sorry. please don’t be upset with me.”

“thank you. was that so bad?”

“i don’t remember getting an apology from you.”

you rolled your eyes and laughed a little, “i’m sorry i laughed when you hit your face, even though it was really hilarious.”

* * *

as soon as **tsukishima** heard the lunch bell, he disregarded anything else the teacher had to say and slipped his headphones on, leaving the sound low enough in case someone needed to speak with him, but also knowing that the chances of that were unlikely because when tsukki- or anyone for that matter- puts headphones on, it means fuck off and leave me alone.

he began to read his book he’d brought with him in his peaceful comfort. or at least until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

he was a little irritated to be disrupted, however he wouldn’t show it until he saw who it was. when he saw you, he only groaned a little bit.

“what do you need?”

“kei, i wanted to know if you’d help me study for the test coming up in history.”

“why can’t you do it yourself?”

“i usually would but my grade in that class is starting to get a little low and my parents said that if i don’t get at least a b on this test, there will be consequences. but they won’t tell me what those consequences are. so please, kei, please help me. we were already planning on hanging out this weekend anyway.”

“maybe you should just accept your fate,” he smirked, beginning to lift his headphones to put them back on, “some people are just doomed to have shitty grades.”

“kei!” he ignored that cry, going back to reading his book. that is, until he could see your trembling, retreating body.

he yanked his headphones off and closed his book, subconsciously remembering the page he was on.

“hey! you’re not really crying… are you?” you turned to face him, only to confirm his fears with a sniffle and by wiping at your watery eyes.

“i am! because my parents are not kind with consequences and i’m afraid that i’m really going to hate whatever they do! kei, you’re my boyfriend and i’m asking your for help, but you just turned me down with an insult!”

“(name), please stop crying! i’m sorry! i didn’t mean it! i was gonna help you! honest!”

“why do you have to be such a dick all the time? couldn’t you have just said so?”

“you’re right. i could have and i’m a huge dick and i’m so so sorry. i’ll by you whatever you want to eat after school. i promise. and then we’ll walk to my house and i’ll help you study.”

* * *

 **nishinoya** knew he was in some deep shit.

earlier that day, he’d been eating his lunch with you in your classroom when some rude girls decided running was a good idea and bumped your table really hard by accident, causing your bento to bounce and make a mess on your lap and shirt, along with the drink you had that would surely be sticky later.

noya, on the other hand, had been holding his bento and pretty much swallowing his food whole, thus allowing for his own clothing to remain clean.

those girls didn’t even stop to help or even _apologize_ for what they’d done, leaving for a fuming you and a noya to set his food down and burst into laughter with his mouth full of rice.

yuu being the smart person he is, he also decided to shout, “nice receive”, causing all eyes to gather to you and your messy, wet uniform.

“asshole! the least you could do is pass me some napkins!” you shoved the table and stood, marching your way to the bathroom to get yourself cleaned up.

when all eyes began to silently gather to him in disgust, he nearly choked on his food. he jumped up and ran to the restrooms, waiting outside the door for you to finish cleaning up.

when you stepped out, you rolled your eyes and groaned, “leave me alone, yuu.”

“baby, i’m so sorry! i didn’t mean to hurt your feelings! i just didn’t think before i spoke and i was wrong!” you put your hand up to silence him before walking away. he only followed.

“babe, please don’t stay mad at me!”

“i just want a little help sometimes, you know? now my uniform is all dirty and stained and i still have to be here for 5 more hours!” suddenly, a black karasuno jacket was tossed to you.

you caught it a slid it on, allowing for it to hide the stains on your shirt.

“please forgive me, (name).” he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and buried his head in the nape of your neck. “i’ll even give you the rest of my lunch since yours is gone.” wow, even you had to admit that that was an honor coming from him.

“fine. i forgive you. this time.”


	53. tsukishima kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: can i have any kind of tsuki smut?
> 
> rating: explicit  
> warnings: underage
> 
> omegaverse au

**tsukishima kei** sat silently in his seat during class, taking notes as a diligent student should. to be more precise, he was taking 2 sets of the same notes at the same time. 

you, his wonderful omega, were in heat and out for the week, so he took it upon himself to get all your work for you and to make sure you had all the materials to be able to learn the information later. 

his phone buzzed his pocket, causing him to grow antsy as he knew it was probably you, but he waited until the teachers back was turned to check it.

**to: kei <3**

**_i miss you._ **

he quickly and discreetly texted back before putting his phone back in his pocket.

**to: (name)**

**_i miss you too, baby. i promise i’ll take care of you after school._ **

his phone vibrated in his pocket once again, but he couldn’t help but feel excited to read what awaited him.

**to: kei <3**

**_but daddy, i need you now. my fingers don’t feel as good as your thick, delicious cock._ **

the alpha’s pupils dilated as he began to sweat, beginning to grow hard in his seat. he swiftly slipped his phone back into his pocket and raised his hand. 

“yes, tsukishima?” 

“i.. i’m not feeling well. may i use the restroom?” he wiped sweat from his now-heated face. 

“you definitely look it. when you come back, tell me if you feel better. if not, you can go home.” 

he nodded in response and stood up, grabbing his bag and holding it in front of him to cover his rapidly-developing boner while he shakily walked to the bathroom. 

once he got himself into the bathroom, he locked himself in the stall furthest from the door and dropped his bag. 

he leaned against the door, panting and palming himself through his clothing. 

he whipped his phone back out and checked it for your messages once more, but you hadn’t said anything else just yet.

**to: (name)**

**_tell me more. how much does my baby love their daddy’s cock?_ **

**to: kei <3**

**_god, i love it so so much, daddy! i love it when daddy let’s me suck and slurp at it until i get to taste his yummy juices! i love how long and thick it is, it fills me up so full! i need my daddy’s dick! i need to feel him inside of me!_ **

kei growled and quickly yanked his pants and boxers down to his ankles, moaning when it rubbed against his erection. 

the bathroom reeked of his pheromones and could probably be smelled from a mile away, but right now he couldn’t care less. he needed more than just texting, he needed to hear your voice. 

the sound of the succulent moans you would elicit while fingering yourself to the thought of him. 

another spark of arousal ignited in his lower belly and sent more blood flowing to his tip until it was a dark, painful red, causing him to growl again. 

he called you, gripping his erection hard and jerking rough. 

“nngh, daddy, it’s so bad today!” he heard your moan on the other line, “i’m already, ah, so slick and stretched for your big, veiny cock. i want to feel you move inside of me. ah nngh.. please come back.. i need you to.. ah.. to knot me!” 

by the sound of your voice, he could tell you had cum, and he could only guess that that hadn’t been the first time today. 

“yes, fuck yes,” kei repeatedly grunted into the phone. they were the only words coming to mind anymore. 

he wanted- no, needed to be with you. he needed to make you feel better. he needed to satiate his mate. 

he came in thick, long spurts of white ribbon before leaning back against the stall to catch his breath and come down from his high. 

he put the phone to his mouth and said in a deep, breathy tone, “i’ll be there soon, sweetheart.” 

he hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket, beginning to clean himself and the mess around him up, using a cologne to cover up the scent of the pheromones, grabbing his bag and heading back to class. 

due to his face being even more flushed than before, the teacher sent him home. 

that day, he could definitely consider himself lucky.


	54. nishinoya yuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: yessss thank you okay can i have a fluffy noya being confessed to by an incredibly shy girl? she's stuttering and blush-y and just super cute c:
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

nishinoya, being a regular libero for the national volleyball team at the age of 19, he was bound to be famous. and with that handsome face of his, he was bound to be admired by lots of men and women. 

that being said, it is true that back in his high school days, he wished that he could get fawned over by the girls, but now it had come to bite him in the ass. 

it was annoying as hell after a while. he couldn’t go anywhere without hearing screaming.  fans would stalk him to his house and leave him gifts to put themselves in his favor (however, rather than gifts that would _actually_ put them in his favor, they gave him things such as locks of their own hair or locks of _his_ own hair. seriously, how and when the fuck did they even get that??). 

his fans were downright creepy and while he was seeking a relationship, he didn’t want people like _that_ to share his heart with. 

so when he saw you, a girl with a cute face who did not scream when he walked by, he was already relieved and more than willing to hear what you had to say once you had stuttered out the word “hi”. 

he found fans like you adorable, and he wished their were more like you. he stopped walking and backed up to you, giving a very friendly smile. 

“hello!” 

“you.. w-were great today. the way you rolled across the court and received the ball.. i-it.. was amazing.” a bright blush crept up your entire face and you avoided looking anywhere but at him. 

he smiled even brighter, his eyes lighting up, “wow! thank you so much! to be quite honest, you’re the first fan i’ve met that’s given me compliments like that in a long time.” 

“r-really?” 

“yeah! you’re so sweet! you’ve made my day more than winning that game did!” 

you covered your face with your hands in embarrassment, shrieking, “thank you, senpai!” 

suddenly, the faint screaming of many other girls could be heard in the far distance, getting nearer and nearer by the second. 

“ah, shit. that’s my cue. i gotta go. it’s been really nice talking to you.” he said, about to take a step when he backed up to you again once more. 

“do you have paper and a pen?” 

“ah, yes i do!” you quickly fumbled with your bag, getting the items out, “you don’t have to give me an autograph if you have to go!” 

“it’s alright, that’s not what i’m doin’.” he said casually, taking the two items from you and quickly scribbling something out. he handed both back to you before checking behind his back for the girls. 

“seeya!” he said, bolting out the door before getting caught by his crazy fans. 

you looked down at the paper, not finding an autograph, just as he had said. 

instead, you saw a phone number.


	55. ukai keishin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: could i request a nsfw with ukai? maybe after karasuno wins a match?
> 
> rating: explicit  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

ukai was not a man of much excitement. yes, he smiled and cheered for his boys when they won their games; after all, it was proof of his success as their captain. but other than that, he tended to be stoic, numb. at the young age of 26, he already didn’t have much to look forward to in his days. 

that is, until you came along. you added a spark of energy to his life. something to be excited about, someone to be excited to see, to feel. so winning games had become a much more exciting event anymore. 

his smiles were much bigger, more genuine. the way he’d actual compliment every single one of the boys individually and tell them how great their performance was. he began to give them affectionate pats on the back. 

all the boys had noticed this change from him and how it “coincidentally” happened around the time that the two of you started dating. 

they weren’t complaining, not one bit. but they were a little curious. what had you done to him to make him so excited for? 

the second the door to your apartment shut and was locked, ukai turned and pounced on you, pushing you to the couch while listening to your beautiful, melodic giggles. 

“couldn’t wait to get to the bedroom?” he straddled you, rolling his hips into yours. 

“nope. i have other plans.” you pressed your lips to his, threading your fingers through his hair, yanking the headband back and tossing it to the floor. 

“other plans like what?” 

“gonna fuck you on the counter in the kitchen, baby.” 

you moaned, your eyes fluttering shut and sliding your hands down to his shoulders, resting over them. 

“gonna get a snick-snack while doing the frick-frack.” 

you pulled back from the kiss and cocked an eyebrow. 

“if you eat leftover take-out from last night while your dick is inside of me, we’re done.” 

the two of you laughed and he pressed his lips back to yours. 

“fine, fine.” 

you softly nipped at his upper lip and sucked on it before he snaked his tongue into your mouth. he pushed you down further on the couch, giving one last kiss before pulling off, his face going to your neck to suck and bite at the soft, sensitive skin. 

your arms wrapped around him from underneath his arms, sliding up and down his back. 

“mm, keishin..” you said breathlessly, moving your head out of his way to give a better angle, “you’re such a good coach. what would they be without you?” 

you softly nipped at his own neck, feeling his erection press harder into your thigh. you adjusted your knee to rub against it. 

“ah, (name), please..” he breathed, pressing his forehead to yours. 

“please what, baby? what would you like me to do?” 

“please suck my dick, (name). you’re always so good at it.” you nodded and gently pushed him up, sitting up with him. he willingly let you adjust him, sitting on the edge of the sofa normally. 

you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, slipping them down his legs and leaving them to pool at his ankles. you pulled his cock out of his boxers, leaving him to hiss from the sudden cold. 

“look at you, keishin, so excited. is this for me?” 

“god, yes.” he moaned and whined as he felt your tongue lightly stimulating his tip. 

“please don’t tease, (name)..” 

“well, since you asked so nicely.” 

you took him all the way to the base in one second, expertly taking him to the back of your throat with only mild discomfort. 

he threw his head back against the cushions of the couch, mouth open wide in a moan. you hollowed your cheeks and sucked as you bobbed your head up and down, your tongue moving against the veiny underside of his shaft. 

“(name), ahnngh.. fuck!” 

you pulled off of him, a teasing smirk on your face, “now, now, keishin. we don’t want the neighbors to hear, do we?” 

you went back down on him, sucking hard at his tip and licking at his precum before deepthroating once again. he had to bite his finger to stifle himself. 

“kitchen. now.” he hissed. 

“already? alright, whatever you wish.” you replied, standing up and stripping your clothes off with ease before starting to make your way to the kitchen with a sway of your hips. 

“well, what are you waiting for?” 

he jumped up immediately, discarding the rest of his own clothes along the way. 

you bent yourself over the kitchen counter, spreading your legs slightly to encourage him. 

“you know where the condoms are.” 

he nodded, going into the back of your medicine cabinet and getting one. he slid it on, gave himself a few strokes, and headed back towards you. 

he quickly inserted a thick finger into you, curling it. you moaned in delight, dropping your head down into your arms as your legs began to shake. he added a second finger and began to scissor you. 

“you’re already wet and loose. how long have you been waiting for me?”

“i’ve been horny ever since we got to the tournament.” you admitted. 

“you should’ve told me. i would’ve pulled over at a restaurant or somethin’.” he said, removing his fingers and licking them clean, “i gotta give you credit though, your patience is impressive.” 

he positioned himself at your entrance, teasing it slightly with his tip before pushing in with one quick snap of his hips. 

“ahh, keishin!” he lifted your hips up a bit to give him more depth, beginning to thrust in and out at a quick speed. 

the kitchen was full of both of you, the scent of sex in the air and the sound of breathy moans and swears and skin slapping against skin, feeling nothing but each other. 

“keishin, please give me more!” 

he wrapped his arms around your middle as a dog would, roughening his thrusts more and more as they began to get more and more sloppy. 

soon the both of you came together, riding out your ecstasy with soft cries of relief. 

“that was amazing. you’re so good, baby. congratulations on your win today.” 

“thank you.” he pulled out and turned you, kissing your cheek and wrapping his arms around you, “can i expect this again tomorrow when we win again?” he lightly knocked against the wooden cabinets to avoid jinxing, causing you to laugh.

“we can do it again tomorrow no matter what.”


	56. bokuto koutarou & kuroo tetsurou & kageyama tobio & nishinoya yuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hi there! this idea just randomly popped into my head and it just sounded so cute. what do you think would be the theme/wedding songs for bokuto, nishinoya, kuroo, and kageyama? (i guess this would be headcanons??) :d
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

_wedding songs_

**bokuto**

  * definitely not into a slow-dancing type of song. he wants something a little more modern.
  * probably something like [hold each other;;a great big world](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dhx5P6WJLxHw&t=MmI5MTc1ZmVkNjZhODliNDk0NDI3YzhlYmVlZmVjNzlhZmZjOTYzYyxPck9URWxTcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AKarF-gsBGVPWRnFJkIkVJg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fanything420blazeitamiritelmao.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144076591358%2Fhi-there-this-idea-just-randomly-popped-into-my&m=1)



**nishinoya**

  * he wants a song that can speak all of the feelings that he has trouble finding the words for. he knows that he has never been someone to have been taken seriously, so he wants everyone to know that he is so sure and serious when it comes to marrying you, because he is so incredibly in love.
  * probably something like [never stop;;safetysuit](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DiGdDC8y6Q4k&t=MTMwYTc5Y2RiOGQ2MWMzZWFhYjRkMTNlYmE1YWYxNDZlNzAxZTQ1YyxPck9URWxTcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AKarF-gsBGVPWRnFJkIkVJg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fanything420blazeitamiritelmao.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144076591358%2Fhi-there-this-idea-just-randomly-popped-into-my&m=1)



**kuroo**

  * this nerd wants not just you, but the entire world around you to know how much he loves you. and how long he’ll love you for. which is forever.
  * probably something like [thinking out loud;;ed sheeran](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dlp-EO5I60KA&t=NTA3MTk3ZjI0YTRlNDQ1ODI3YzIxMmMxZWY2YmNjN2MwZmIzOGQ1YSxPck9URWxTcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AKarF-gsBGVPWRnFJkIkVJg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fanything420blazeitamiritelmao.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144076591358%2Fhi-there-this-idea-just-randomly-popped-into-my&m=1)



**kageyama**

  * this poor cutie has no clue how he got someone to marry him. he’s still too insecure about being the same man he was as an adolescent. however, he’s so madly in love with you, and he’s so happy that he allowed you to be the one to get to know him and see the person he really is inside.
  * probably something like [who you love;;john mayer ft katy perry](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2LVWF3_RSGo&t=OGE4MTQ2N2UzOWViNjY2ZTc3NGQ2ODNjODVjODU4ZjMwZjk0ZTM0MSxPck9URWxTcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AKarF-gsBGVPWRnFJkIkVJg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fanything420blazeitamiritelmao.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144076591358%2Fhi-there-this-idea-just-randomly-popped-into-my&m=1)




	57. akaashi keiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saiiyu asked: hii! i just discovered your blog and the writing is beautiful /sparkles is there any chance i could request where a girl asks out akaashi but bokuto says you have to get past him first and the s/o and bokuto fight for whoever "wins" akaashi (if its not too nerdy :d)
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

the boys of the fukurodani volleyball club filed into the locker room one by one, changing into their clothes for practice and putting their stuff away in lockers. 

usually this was a quite process (until bokuto walked in after everyone as usual), shouting an “akaashi” before he was even 15 ft to the door, alerting everyone of his presence early. 

“yes, bokuto-san?” akaashi replied once the captain walked in, slipping his shirt on over his head. 

“today was so boring! toss to me and make it better!” 

“okay. just get dressed first.” akaashi replied in the way he usually did in hopes of calming the loud man. bokuto nodded excitedly, throwing his clothes off onto the floor messily and chaotically digging through his bag to find his gym clothes. 

“wasn’t today boring for you, akaashi?” 

“ah? not really. it was just normal. except i did get asked out today.” he said, still as straight-faced as ever. 

“what?” bokuto shrieked, startling the rest of their teammates minus konoha. poor komi slammed his fingers into the locker with his own shriek. 

“who asked you out??” 

“a girl in my class. you won’t know her.” 

“how dare??” 

“bokuto-san, please calm down.” 

“is she still here??” 

“yes. she has her own club going on right now. (club name).” 

“im going to give her a piece of my mind.” bokuto yelled before stomping his way out of the locker room towards the classroom holding your club meeting. akaashi rolled his eyes and followed behind, annoyed because _what the hell is bokuto even doing?? he has no reason to be mad?? he’s not my daddy or anything- actually wait a minute- fuck stop it keiji._

they both got to the room, bokuto slamming the door open loudly and interrupting the entirety of the club. 

“who here asked akaashi out.” 

you shyly raised your hand before standing up to present yourself to him. 

“i challenge you to a fight! whoever wins gets akaashi!” 

“bokuto-san, what the actual fuck.” 

“stay out of this, babe!” 

“i’m confused…? is he already dating you or something..? i didn’t know.. i’ll back off, i’m sorry..” you politely bowed. 

“no! but i challenge you to a duel!” 

“why..? do we actually have to fight..?” 

“yes! i need to win his heart over!” 

jesus, if bokuto didn’t shut up soon, they would definitely catch the attention of some teachers. and then they’d really get a tongue-lashing (there’s gotta be a better phrase for that). 

“please.. bokuto, was it? we don’t have to fight! why don’t we share him?” 

“you mean like.. the 3 of us are all dating?” his voice reached it’s normal volume, to akaashi’s relief. 

“if you’d like, yes.” 

“hell yeah! i have a cute boyfriend and an adorable girlfriend! how could i say no?? if akaashi agrees, of course.” 

“why wouldn’t i agree? sounds perfect to me.”


	58. oikawa tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating: explicit  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

this was just another fling, a way to get sexual frustrations out without having to be emotionally attached. after all, that’s what oikawa hated, he just wanted to have a fuck buddy. 

he doesn’t want to dump a load in someone and then have them following him around and clinging to his arm, whining “i love you”s. so this little agreement been the two you was perfect. 

once or twice a week, you two would get together at his apartment while his roommate was out, and out would come your moans and toys. 

as soon as the door opened to his dark apartment, he was on you, pushing you to the wall and resting his hand upon your chest, clumsily shutting the door with his other. 

“fuck,” he breathed out between sloppy kisses, “it’s been too long. i think my balls are starting to turn blue.” 

you giggled, threading your fingers through his hair and softly pulling at the strands. 

“it’s been 3 days.” 

“ _too long._ ” 

he pushed his tongue past your lips, eagerly lapping at your own as he lifted you by the hips, wrapping your legs around his waist and taking you towards his bedroom. 

as soon as he was in and the door was shut, you were roughly tossed on the bed and he began to collect toys from the nightstand. 

the lube and condoms were a must, as well as the butt plug to take precaution (which you chose not to comment on. it was only one time but he still doesn’t like to talk about it- or even _think_ about it for that matter. it triggers him.), and he bent back down into the drawer with a hum. 

“what shall we use tonight, (name), hm? any preferences?” 

“i was thinking that we could use the cock ring.” you replied and he nodded, pulling the blue, crown-shaped ring from his drawer. 

“ooh, we haven’t used this yet, surprisingly.” he said excitedly, pulling out small black straps and setting them on the bed with the other stuff. 

“what is it?” 

“door sex swing.” 

he climbed back up on the bed, hovering over you and roughly kissing you again, grinding the semi he was sporting against your thighs. he slid his hand down into your shorts and past the elastic of your panties, rubbing and stroking your clit. 

“you’re already so wet and stretched..?” 

“been so excited for this moment all day. prepared myself ahead of time.” 

he grew more excited at the thought, moaning as a spark of arousal shot to his groin, hardening his cock. 

“agh holy shit.. still wanna eat you out,” he continued to massage your wet pussy, “want you to sit on my face.” 

you nodded and sat up, pushing him down on his back. you quickly shagged your shorts off and tossed them on the floor, your panties quickly following them. you then bent over his face, allowing for him to take hold of your hips so you wouldn’t fall on him. 

he stuck his tongue out, gliding it across your folds with a pleased moan in the back of his throat. swallowing the drips of your discharge that he licked up and replacing it with his saliva, he appeared to a lot louder than you. that didn’t mean you were quiet, oh no. you were a shaking mess of pants and whines, loving that he was going to town on you with his tongue. 

soon, you were cumming with a cry of relief, your juices spilling out into his mouth that was wide open, waiting for his reward. 

he laid you down to let you recover from your ecstasy, setting up the sex swing on the door while you did so. you would definitely be okay for another round. one round alone would never satiate your sex drive. 

he stroked himself until he was fully hard, rolled on the condom and slid the cock ring into place at the base of his shaft. 

you stood up and took yourself over to the swing, hoisting yourself up into the straps with oikawa’s help, then settling in and making yourself comfortable. 

he lubed up, put the butt plug in its place, and quickly slid home, groaning from your tightness that practically sucked him in. he quickly began to pound into you with a tight, bruising hold on your hips, the door loosely banging in it’s hinges. 

you leaned your head back against the door, yowling out with every thrust as he continued to hit your a-spot dead on. 

the sinful, tingling feeling in his cock caused by the silicone ring only continued to grow and spread through his entire shaft. he let out long, gruff moans with every drag of his cock against your pussy, only beginning to get painfully harder since he wasn’t able to release. 

soon, you were brought to your second release, digging your nails into his shoulders as your warm fluids splashed out onto his thighs and on the floor. “ayyy lmaooo!” you cried, panting and leaning back fully against the door. 

“..what did you just say..?” 

“you fuckin’ heard me.” 

“if you say that one more time, i shit you not, i will cut all sexual ties with you.” 

“you’re bluffing.” 

“damn u right. but i’m still gonna jerk myself off. no more sex for you tonight.”

before you could argue, he pulled out and flung the cock ring to somewhere on the floor to be found later, nearly sobbing with the relief that came with taking it off and cumming on the spot. as he sputtered out curses and came into the condom, he gave you the middle finger.


	59. sawamura daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: can i request for a cute fluffy daichi sawamura scenario where he teaches his s/o volleyball (privately) because she asked him to and while they're practicing there's a lot of chasing each other around and at the end they fall on top of each other and share a kiss? (idk i just love those types of imagines) i hope i'm not asking for too much ><
> 
> thank you to @crackpairingprincess for being so generous to write this for me!
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

“there you go, y/n!” daichi calls out. it was about time he complimented you. as much as you love him, he’s a hardass when it comes to volleyball. you put your hand on your hip and stick out your tongue.

“was that satisfactory, captain sawamura?” daichi laughs warmly, handing you a water bottle. you take it gratefully. the gym is hot and all this recieving practice is making you thirsty. daichi crosses his arms, closing his eyes as if he were thinking while you take a gulp of cool water.

“i suppose it was acceptable.” he cracks open an eye to quirk a smile at you. in that second, you flip the bottle around and squeeze, spraying a gush of water into daichi’s face. he sputters, blinking wetness from his eyes with a betrayed expression. you can’t help it, you laugh. it’s just too good.

“daichi, you should see your face! hahha, oh my god!”

“you little…”

“ah!” you shriek as daichi comes towards you and take off in a sprint across the gym, your boyfriend close on your heels. laughing and running is harder than it looks, and daichi’s longer strides catch up to you quickly. you look over your shoulder at him.

his face is lit up with a bright smile, one arm reaching out to grab yours and spin you around. it was supposed to be cute. supposed to be. but your toe catches on the turn and, crapcrapcrap, you’re falling.

“oof.” you land on something hard, but it’s definitely not the floor. looking down, you see daichi sprawled under you. his face is red, and he must have hit the laminate fairly hard, but he’s grinning up at you all the same.

“you okay, y/n?” he asks as he slides strong arms around your waist.

“i’m fine,” you laugh, bracing yourself on your forearms, face hovering centimeters above his. daichi’s eyes are warm and his lips are even warmer as they press sweetly against yours. you giggle when you finally pull apart, the warmth in your chest having nothing to do with volleyball practice.

“nice recieve, captain.”


	60. kozume kenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 anons asked for kenma apology sex and i half assed it
> 
> rating: explicit  
> warnings: underage

even at the dinner table, where had set a plate of your homemade cooking, which you had worked hard to make, your best friend  _still_ kept his eyes and hands glued to his damn game. 

“ **kenma** , _please_ , would you ever consider putting your games down for once? i get that you use them to cope with your anxiety, but isn’t it a little far that i’m at your house, i’m cooking for you, i’m organizing your bedroom, and you won’t even spare me a glance?”

he hummed in response, only serving to piss you off more.

“i guess you can cook for yourself then.” you pulled his plate across the table to sit next to yours.

“you won’t eat all that.”

“yeah, but i’m sure kuroo would love to come over and appreciate my food. unlike you.”

“please don’t invite kuroo. too rowdy for me to deal with right now.”

“i won’t if you put your game down and spend time with me.”

he growled and saved, putting the game down. “happy?”

you pushed his plate back to him, “yes.”

“god,” he started to eat, “i’m only trying to play as much as possible because i’m trying to catch up to you on your favorite game so you can have someone to talk about it with. haven’t you noticed it on my screen?”

“..you’ve been playing mew mew kissy cutie: the friendship video game™?”

“yes. almost finished it too.” he replied, deadpan as he ate his dinner, “this tastes good.”

“thank you, kenma..” you said, an adoring gaze in your eyes. “you still owe me for hurting my feelings like that. i actually started thinking that you were purposely ignoring me.”

“i’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

“fuck me, kenma.”

“oh god, yes.”

the plates were quickly pushed aside as the two of you lean over the table and heatedly kiss, quickly starting on the path to doing the hankey pankey.

soon, the two of you parted and jumped up to the bedroom, practically eating each other as you made your way there.

thank god his parents work late.

he slammed his door shut behind him and practically tossed you on the bed, hopping over you.

“gee, kenma,” you giggled, “where is all this energy and motivation when you’re in-game?”

“that’s not a very sexy thing to say, (name).”

“sorry, _master_.”

he nearly came in his pants. “say it again.” he rutted his hips into yours.

“master, i want your thick cock.”

“god, you’re so hot, kitten.” 

“you’re doing a shit way of showing it. after all, i’m still empty.”

he growled and yanked your pants and underwear down. unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, he yanked those down as well and pulled his dick out.

“we’re gonna do a quickie. no preparation. i hope you’re ready.”

“shit, i hope you have lube.”

“i do.” he pulled the tube of said lube and a condom out of his nightstand, rolling the rubber on and slathering it in lube, pushing himself up into you.

you gave a cry, of course, as it was a bit of a big stretch. with a few soothing back rubs and kisses at your neck, you gave him the okay to continue.

as soon as he had the greenlight, he went at it with all he had, the energy of 1,000 hinatas all inside of one small being.

“ _ah_ , master!”

“god, you’re so tight and warm, kitten..”

with the way the two of you were so inexperienced and young, it was inevitable that an orgasm would quickly and easily be coaxed from the two of you.

with each other’s names being cried out in sync, you both felt relief, and he easily pulled out and collapsed. he laid with his back to you, instantly preparing for sleep.

“what?? no aftercare? no cuddles?? what the _hell_ , kenma? you owe me for that too now.”

“i don’t have a problem with that.”


	61. aone takanobu & iwaizumi hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kingofprovacation asked: thank you for the last scenario! i loved it, it was great! ヽ（´∀｀）ノmay i request a scenario where iwaizumi and aone see their fem!crush at the shoe store trying to buy shoes and getting hit on by some dude and they step in a bit jealous ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> a big, big thank you to @crackpairingprincess for helping me out and writing this one! lots of love to them!
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

“come on, baby, don’t be that way.”

“huh?” aone nudges iwaizumi, gesturing to the right of the athletic shoe display they were browsing. there’s a guy’s back where aone is motioning, and iwaizumi is confused until he hears your voice.

“i can be any way that i want.” iwaizumi shares a looks with aone. he knows they’re both thinking the same thing. you’re standing a few endcaps away from them, pointedly ignoring the guy making a pass at you. and that’s fine. but then it happens; the guy says something too quiet for them to hear, and you laugh. your cheeks dimple and your teeth flash in the overly bright lights of the shop. that’s what does it.

there’s a burning in iwaizumi’s chest that he knows shouldn’t be there. there’s no real reason for him to feel it, but he does. with one look at aone, he knows he’s feeling it too. jealousy.

aone nudges iwaizumi again before starting off in your direction, iwaizumi quickly following. the guy is getting up in your space again, and that wonderful smile is fading from your lips.

“see, i knew you couldn’t be that stuck up! now, what do you say we get out of here?”

“i think i made it perfectly clear that i’m not-”

“she’s not interested, buddy.” iwaizumi speaks over you, and you look up at him, surprised. your gaze flickers to aone, who is standing behind the stranger with silent disapproval. the guy spins around, clearly ready to give iwaizumi a piece of his mind, but his nose brushes the bottom of aone’s pectorals and he freezes. the way he looks up slowly is like something straight out of a cartoon and you laugh again, hand over your mouth.

“iwaizumi-kun, aone-kun, it’s nice to see you.” aone breaks his stare at the other guy to smile gently at you. iwaizumi smiles as well, but his looks much more strained.

“i think,” he says, directing his words at the stranger, “that you were bothering our friend here.”

the other guy, looking more and more cornered as aone towered over him, waved his hands,

“ah, no, haha, i was just leaving actually,” he laughs nervously, bowing to you quickly, “it was a pleasure to meet you.”

you stifle a laugh as the guy scampers away. it was funny, really, seeing someone so scared of iwaizumi, who was the most motherly person you knew, and aone, who couldn’t hurt a fly if he wanted to. they turn to you, watching your smile stretch over your face. iwaizumi is the first one to speak, which, of course, doesn’t surprise you.

“are you okay, y/n?” you giggle again, because really, they shouldn’t have been so worried about a random guy hitting on you; it happens all the time.

“yes, thank you. both of you. that was…sweet.” you watch as aone’s ears turn pink at the tips and iwaizumi coughs into his fist.

“um,, of course. no problem.” the two of them stand there awkwardly until you shoot them a smile that has them staring.

“would you both like to join me for lunch? i would be glad for the company.”

aone stoops down to pick up your bags and heads towards the door, turning to look at you and iwaizumi.

“i guess we will be joining you, then.” iwaizumi chuckles, hand going to the small of your back. you laugh and let him lead you to the door where aone was waiting.

  
“such gentlemen~”


	62. sugawara koushi & kozume kenma & oikawa tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annabellaangel asked: hey can you do sugas,kenmas and oikawas lover says them how much they love him? :3
> 
> rating: teen and up audiences  
> warnings: major character death  
> tw cancer  
> tw suicide

awakening in a hospital bed hadn’t exactly been the best experience. it was a pretty uncomfortable night. not only was the bed far too firm, your body just hurt _so_ much after all the doctors had done. 

“(last name) (first name)?” the doctor’s knuckles lightly rapped on the door. when **suga** gave him permission to come in, he stepped in with his clipboard in hand. 

“how are you feeling today? you had quite a rough night last night.” 

“i’m kinda sore right now.” 

the doctor nodded and wrote down some notes for the nurses- probably which medications to give to you- and handed you a tray of your breakfast. 

“eat up. your body needs the nutrients. i’ll have someone come back with your pain killers.” 

“thank you.” 

he hummed in response and left. you began to pick at your food. 

“maybe it would be easier to eat if you sat up.” suga suggested, reaching his hands out to support and help you. you waved him off. 

“can’t sit up. ass hurts.” 

“still?” 

“well _yeah_. we filled all my orifices on my body with cocaine. the doctors had to do an emergency procedure and take it all out. how do you expect it to _not_ hurt?” you flicked him on the forehead lightly. he winced a bit.

“you make a fair point. i’m sorry for suggesting the cocaine idea last night. instead, how about i feed you?” 

“i certainly wouldn’t mind that. i love you so much.” 

“how much?” he smiled and pecked your cheek.” 

“as much as the amount of cocaine you put into my body last night.” 

“5 whole grams.”

* * *

walking down the street with kuroo was a normal occurrence for **kenma**. especially now that the both of them had pokemon go. 

“agh dammit!” kuroo suddenly shouted, making kenma jump a bit. “

what?” 

“i caught an arcanine! and! the! game! fucking! glitched!” 

“so you don’t have an arcanine?” 

“i do not have an arcanine.” kuroo sighed. he peeked over at kenma’s screen, where he was busy trying to catch the same arcanine. right when he almost had it, he received a text from you, causing the game to glitch. he, too, did not have an arcanine. 

“gosh dammit.” 

“now you know how i feel.” kuroo chuckled, “are you gonna answer them?” 

“not yet.” kenma pouted childishly, “that arcanine had 1539 combat power. i’m not happy.” 

“ahh come on kenma, don’t be a dick. you know they didn’t mean it.” 

“still. let me catch another strong pokemon before i answer them back, alright?” 

“you knoooow, a **_valor_** would answer their lover immediately.” 

“as a _**mystic**_ , i do not care for your opinion.” 

with a 10 minute walk in a whole new direction and dropping a lure at a pokestop, kenma finally caught a new pokemon with high combat power- an onyx with 1420 cp- and finally went to check the message.

_‘kenma,  
_

_you’re the best boyfriend i ever could have asked for. or the best friend in general. my only friend. you’re the only person who was ever to bring me joy in the darkness and emptiness i always felt. but at night as i’m falling asleep, and you’re not with me, i start thinking. and the thinking is never positive. the voices are mean and scary. they tell me i’m insignificant. they tell me nobody wants me. they tell me i’m pathetic. and at some point, i can’t remember when, i started believing them. and i can’t take this life anymore. so i’m ending it for me. please don’t be sad. don’t mourn over someone so insignificant, pathetic, and ugly. i’m a waste of your time. i love you so so much, more than you could ever know. more than anyone else in this world, including me. find someone new, someone who actually deserves you. i will be jumping off the rainbow bridge at approximately 3:30 pm. goodbye, my love.’_

he looked at the time on his phone.

3:42 pm.

_12 minutes too late._

* * *

walking into the hospital, you heave a sigh and waved at the man at the desk, showing your visitor’s pass you had retained from him. he gave you his own sad smile and soft wave to acknowledge, and you walked to the room with number you had memorized long ago; room 336. 

when you gave a soft knock on the door, you received a raspy but somehow cheery, “come in!” from the man that was inhabiting the room. 

“hey, **tooru**.” you gave him a soft smile. “i smuggled in some milk bread for you.” 

“ah, thanks, (name)! but really, keep them for yourself. they need to be enjoyed. if i keep em, they’ll just sit here til they rot.” 

“what do you mean? you love milk bread. they never stay on the counter for more than 5 minutes when i buy them.” 

he broke into a cough, “i’m not doin’ so good today. doctors say the cancer has spread too far. there’s no saving me.” 

“tooru..” 

“they’re pulling the plug on my life support today.” 

“no! no, they can’t do that!” you cried, dropping to your knees beside his bed, gripping his hand. 

“you _have_ to make it, tooru. you’re strong, you can do it! fight it, just like you fight for everything else that you care about.” 

“(name), baby, listen to me. i’m too long gone to fight it. it’s over. we didn’t catch it in time. i’m only going to sit here and suffer and rot just like those milk buns until i’m finally gone, when the cancer has completely overtaken every nook and cranny in my body. they’re doing it tonight. they’re giving us time to say goodbye to each other.” 

you crawled up onto the bed beside him with a sniffle and a nod, holding him tightly. he ran a shaky, weak hand through your hair and wiped the tears on your cheeks, softly humming to you. 

“can we at least share the bread until you have to go?” 

“of course. tastes better when i get to share it with you.”

that sentence alone was able to break you down into more tears.

by 10 o’ clock that night, the doctors came in with a sad look on their face, causing you to break into a whole new fresh set of tears. 

“have you.. said your goodbyes?” they asked. 

oikawa nodded and kissed you softly and quickly. 

“we have. let’s get it over with.” 

the doctors began to shuffle around to prepare for him before one finally went over to his life support machine. 

“tooru, tooru i love you. i love you so much. i wish you could have stayed here longer. i wish you could have survived this ugly disease. i need you. i don’t know what i’ll do without you.” 

“shhh, baby, calm down..” tooru wiped at the tears dripping from your eyes straight to the bed the both of you shared. 

“this is for the best. i love you too, so so much. i’m about to be in a better place where i’ll wait for you. where i’ll have all of my beautiful hair back, and you can play with again just like you used to.” he smiled softly, caressing your red, puffy cheek. “goodbye, my love.” 

they pulled the plug.


	63. oikawa tooru & iwaizumi hajime & lev haiba & bokuto koutarou & azumane asahi & nishinoya yuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nonymous asked: wheeze can i request some headcanons on how oikawa, iwaizumi, lev, bokuto, asahi, and nishinoya would make up with their s/o after a fight? thank you and i love your account grah
> 
> rating: general audiences  
> warnings: no archive warnings apply

_post-fight apologies_

**oikawa**

  * he really, _really_ hates admitting that he was an asshole. but he hates when you’re mad at him even more. so he’s gotta think for a _**long**_ time if it was really worth it at first
  * so he might not talk to you for a bit. depending on how bad the fight is, it could range from an hour to a couple days. but he always comes back in the end
  * he’ll come to your house in the morning when you’re not even expecting it and kidnap you to take you out for a nice breakfast and anything you’ve been wanting, even if it’s like 10000 yen



**iwaizumi**

  * he is generally pretty easygoing and tends to avoid fights at all costs
  * however, sometimes his hard-headed stubbornness gets in the way of that, or he bottles in his emotions for too long, and he’ll blow up at you.
  * it’s rare though, and you always know that he didn’t mean to. but that doesn’t make it okay. so of course, it’s only fair that you receive an apology.
  * so once he cools down from the fight, usually after an hour or so of dealing with himself in a room alone, he’ll walk back out and give a sincere apology, where he will even go into detail about _how_ he was wrong and that he really didn’t mean it.
  * then he will make you dinner and you can cuddle all night and watch movies under blankets on the couch. lots of kisses and tickle fights.



**lev**

  * he won’t even mean to start the fight. it just kinda happens when he accidentally takes some teasing too far or was too oblivious to realize that a subject was sensitive for you
  * once you add that heat to the conversation, he will grow quick to anger and the fight will begin
  * but just as quick as it was created, the tension will disperse. and he’s one one of those people that goes back to normal as soon as the fight is done. he’ll immediately apologize when he comes to his senses like 5 minutes later
  * tears in his eyes, he’ll beg for your forgiveness while clinging to your arm and cuddling you like a great dane in the lap of its owner.
  * lots of cuddles and kisses and comfort will pursue. he’ll have his arms tightly wrapped around you for a while and when he feels that you truly aren’t upset with him anymore, he’ll go on his phone and hunt for memes that he knows you will enjoy



**bokuto**

  * everyone who knows bokuto knows that he has rapid mood swings
  * unless you’re akaashi, this will most likely cause fights every once in a while, depending on how logical he’s being
  * just like lev, he is quick to change his mood and will grow sad that he fought with you. he’ll look like a kicked puppy and _god_ , there’s no way you can stay mad when it’s easy to see he’s so sorry and didn’t mean to and he should _never_ have that look on his face again
  * cuddles, kisses, and memeing will commence



**asahi**

  * he is not a fighter. fights will be rare. but sometimes he just really gets insecure and that’s what will start the whole fight
  * after a couple hours, he’ll have calmed down, he will reflect on what all he said to you and how you were affected, which will horrify him. he doesn’t want to hurt you. he really is a gentle giant
  * he’ll get very dejected and insecure again, but not the kind of insecure that will start another fight. he’ll apologize for all that he said, he’ll hug you tight, and he’ll beg you stay with him. that he won’t do it again. that he’ll treat you like royalty. he’ll buy you anything you want. he’ll do whatever you want him to. he’ll-
  * you have to cut him off. assure him that you’re not going anywhere, and that you forgive him
  * he’ll thank you with teary eyes and the rest of the day and night will be dedicated to spoiling and taking care of each other. taking turns as the big spoon, you make dinner, he makes dessert, all that fun stuff



**nishinoya**

  * the fight is quick but tense, probably also related to insecurity. he’s also probably bottling in emotions and bottling them up, which causes him to blow up. he’s very vocal, he will not hold back either
  * fights with noya often result in him storming out before he can go any further. he knows he needs to stop, but he can’t just _stop_ unless he isolates himself
  * he’ll probably leave the house for a bit, overnight at most. that usually means he’s safe and staying the night with the tanakas. you always text ryuu just to make sure.
  * whenever he comes back, he always comes back with some new gift, whether it be a simple milkshake and lots of popcorn to binge watch all your favorite movies, or if its that brand new game that you wanted but couldn’t buy yet (because it was still like 6000 yen)




End file.
